


Rising Sun and Shifting Moon

by Moviegonewrong



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Medical Procedures, Romance, Sick Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviegonewrong/pseuds/Moviegonewrong
Summary: During the war both Prowl and Jazz both knew they would bond after the war. They made that promise to one another. Prowl was first to ask after the end of the war, wishing to start an actual life with  Jazz.  A solid no was jazzes responce to their plans.Spark broken prowl moves to the reconstructed city of praxus starting freeh and willing to forget the past. Though the war had left its mark on Prowl, prowl flourishes in the city and catches the optic of the lord of Praxus himself





	1. Well of Sarrow

**Author's Note:**

> Had a friend request this so I'm writing. 
> 
> It wont be a typical Jazz/Prowl story. Feed back is welcome.
> 
> English is not my first language so please be patient with me.

Prowls new frame stared back at her in a floor to ceiling mirror. This was her frame, long before the war, long before she was an unwilling bot in the installation of her tactical computer. Long, slender and far more vibrant that her personality would ever be, her now golden optics, more of band, and sleek but sturdy frame was a treasured relic of the Crystal City. She was the product of beauty and grace of Crystal city and the military experience as a Praxian. Prowl Kept her old black and white theme. That was very much the only decision She got after the installation of the tactical computer.

Her optics watered but she forbade the water to fall. Forbidding herself to feel sad but she could not forbid the memory of Jazz staring at her in shock, first at her frame then at her question. Prowl believed, no she knew, that Jazz had wanted to bond. They had discussed that. After the war. That's what they both agreed upon. 

So it was sevens vron after the war. Much had changed, not only were cities built a new but bots went back to normal covering. No longer the bulky blocky armor, but the sleek lines of all cybertron were now very glad to have back. Armor had its place, but times of piece was not. She reverted to her pre installation frame. She felt  
like her old self, a part she wanted to share with Jazz. Jazz didn't seem to care for original Prowl. 

A shaky inhale gave away Prowls true emotions, that she bottled up inside and away from prying eyes, that she truly felt. Sure the tactical computer kept them at bay, emotions, but spark breaking sadness was not what it was designed to hold back. 

Slowly her frame crumbled to the ground and she finally let out a saddened keen. Prowl couldn't help it. Screw the Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime and whoever else was standing in the hallway outside her temporary quarters in the rebuilt city of Iacon. The vibrating hissed 'No' still hung in the air and slashed at Prowls spark. Jazz had said it with such venom. As if finally bonding to Prowl was the worst thing the could happen to him. 

Prowl keened again, this time louder. Her spark hurt. She couldn't understand why Jazz had said no. She timed it just right, she knew that. Two days before her official movie back to Praxus. Jazz had stated he would go wherever she went, was even excited to see the rebuilt city and its glorious gardens of crystal's. She had a simple job lined up for her there, even a small apartment. A place to start for the both of them.

She heard the door to her quarters open, but her frame refused to move. Refused to acknowledge anything outside her battered spark. Comforting hands settled onto her shoulders and the blue and red design of Optimus Prime in the mirror wasn't hard to miss. Rodimus Prime hovered behind him, quiet not sure how to handle an emotional Prowl. Light foot pads of Bluestreek in a quick pace was felt before he clamped himself to Prowls side as if hugging her would make a difference. Behind him was Smokescreen. Arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Prowl knew it wasn't directed at her, but at the mech who wasn't present, it was at the mech who broke his sister's spark (considered sister). 

"Prowl." Prime's voice vibrated through the room, it was filled with sorrow and comfort. He had watched this relationship grow throughout the war and even vrons after. It had come to a shock this morning when he came to wish Prowl and Jazz a happy bonding and a good life together. He had found Prowl answering the door by him.. herself. He was used to addressing Prowl as a mech, apparently Prowl didn't care what bots assigned her as during the war. It had come to everyone shock that Prowl was a femme. 

There had been a pause as they both stared at one another, neither wishing to bring the topic up, but the rather strong, Depressed, em field that Prowl was giving off had been a dead giveaway of what had transpired. Prowl had shut the door in his face, a rather unProwl response to his presence, leaving the Prime standing there till other parties had passed him and shared bewildered looks as to why Optimus Prime was staring at a door. He had heard the first keen, his spark broke hearing the normally stoic femme Express such sorrow, and then he pushed himself in after hearing the second one. 

Prowl stared at him through the reflection of the mirror, optics already streaming water downwards, and her engines whining with distress, she shook her head before hanging it in shame and anguish. She keened again and the dam burst. Embarrassed by her rather messy and loud sobbing Prowl covered her face with both her hands to muffle it all. A rather feminine gesture. 

Bluestreak arms tightened around her midsection, he too seemed to start crying, though it was more to being distressed by Prowls destress. Smokescreen was grumbling I'm the background about ripping Jazz's spark out of his frame before going off to do just that, as if he could find Jazz. Who had disappeared since last cycle and had not answered his coms. 

Rodimus seemed to finally get a grasp of the situation and knelt down near Prowl handing her a cloth to help absorb all the water works. He gave a gentle smile, knowing how hard this was for Prowl. No commented or asked questions, they let Prowl silently know that they were there to support her, even after she left for Praxus. Alone. A trip the Prowl was now also looking forward to. To be out of this room, a room that reminded her of what had been been and what could have been. So a change of place was in order, but the bots with her would make her wish she never left. 

It felt like hours to Prowl as she weeped away her spark ache, and for the first time in a long time she clung to another bot for comfort. Jazz had always been there when emotions were too much, but now it was Optimus Prime and a sideways Bluestreak to help her. Only half an hour, a rather human term the bots had picked up, had passed before Prowl collected herself and gave a shaky thank you to all in the room. Feeling somewhat better and her tactical computer taking over letting herself become once more the calm and collected Prowl everyone knew she stood patting her face dry of the tears that she had spilled. 

"I… I will go pack." She had to clear her vocal capacitor so she could evenly get that sentence out. Much of the things in the apartment were Jazz's. When he wanted them he could pack it up himself. 

"I'll help!" Bluestreak said raising his arm like a child in school. Eager to be with Prowl just a bit longer. Unlike Smokescreen, Bluestreak was staying in Iacon till his set of twins got back from a trip to a rebuilt Koan. Though this time it wasn't like the old days, it was a proper city.

"Thank you. There isn't much to pack, but I could use the company." Both Prime's slowly left after that knowing that Prowl wasn't going to break down and cry again. Bluestreak chatted away about the latest gossip and trends. He didn't bring up his two lovers or Jazz. He wasn't young anymore and prowl was hurting. Packing only took the rest of the day. most if it was Prowl staring into the apartment with a sad look.

Prowl went through everything that was hers. There were things that were just copies of files she could accesses anywhere. While earth books and other artifacts, that she had gathered throughout the war, she refused to part with. Everything else belong to Jazz, She left them there. It wasn't her place anymore to go through them.

That night she slowly and brokenly wrote a note to Jazz, wishing him well, happiness and prosperity in the future. She signed the note differently this time. Just her name, nothing more. No gesture of love. As she wrote her tears had come back, She wiped them away as best she could. Morning of the next day came and Prowl, after a no shutdown night cycle, was gathering the two boxes of her life here, and her boarding pass she locked the door behind her, slipped the key card for that door under said door, and left not looking back. Knowing she wouldn't be back to this apartment ever again. Prowl made sure to leave long before anyone would be up to day goodbye. She wasn't planning on staying away forever after all, just till she could get herself to be someone in the city of Praxus. Pluss there were the every Vron Autobot gathering to look forward to. 

With some, just a glimmer, of hope for a better future, one where she would prove Jazz wrong, that she would amount to something. She worked hard to be something during the war, and she would work just as hard now too. Only this time to better a city and not an army.


	2. Lord Praxi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating much sooner. Two deaths in the familly and work has kept me from posting. 
> 
> But a long chapter for you all because of it.

Prowl hummed lighty, a habit she had picked up from Jazz, as she gently arranged some crystal flowers into a crystal made vase that was carved with motifs of cyber foxes. Stepping back prowl took her work in so far. 

She enjoyed her work, sure it wasn't glorious as leading a military or exciting as Enforcers work, but it made Prowl calm and feel very in control of her life. Since leaving seven vrons ago from Iacon Prowl had yet to go back and see everyone at the gatherings they held once a vron. Her spark still ached from time to time, mostly when she thought about Jazz, she avoided things that would either bring him physically or mentally back to her. 

Crystal growing had been a calming hobby in the beginning of the war, sadly had to be put on hold do to energon shortage, so Prowl was happy to do it once more. A chime sounded from the front letting her know a customer had walked in. She was currently in back arranging a display case that would be selling for 1500 credits. She had one employee a lovely femme Praxian by the designation Switchbeam. Beam, the femme liked to be called, was a bubbly bot, welcoming and always loved chatting up the customers. Who intern tended to buy more because of the friendly atmosphere. 

"Welcome!" Beams voice sounded behind the counter, which was located on the other side of a wall that Prowl currently worked against. There was a muffled voice, a mech from the deep wavelengths of it, asking questions. Beams voice was higher but welcoming and excited. It had been a slow couple of days at the shop. Many crystal flower shops were about Praxus, but Prowls shop was the only one to do traditional arrangements. Many tried but failed to get that old look, and because of that Prowl could and did charge a lot of credits for her arrangements. 

"Ma'am." Beams head poked into the back taking in Prowl and her new creation. "Ooh! Pretty!" She beamed and smiled excited to see a beautiful semi-formal display. It was going to sit in the middle of the store to show off just how intricate Prowls creations could get. 

"What is it Beam?" Prowl asked gently. Prowl didn't speak as much as she used to. Her life now consisted of her shop, one employee, the very few customers she actually talked to and her apartment. Her life was quiet and filled with solitude, but she didn't mind, Prowl flourished in the solitude. Her voice had softened to a light sound because of her quiet state, good for working with delicate Crystal's, so many bots she did speak to always seem to lean in closer to hear her. Putting her in rather awkward encounters with other bots.

"The customer INSISTS to talk to you personally." Bream said with a hushed tone so the customer couldn't hear the sarcasm in her voice. Prowl gave a slight smile but shifted to head to the front of the store. 

"Please bring that to the empty pedestal." She instructed Bream feeling that the crystal centerpiece was done. Her quiet ped steps let her take in customers before she got to them. This helped Prowl not to be seen as being noisy when she talked to them. No one liked being looked over as if they were some sort of enemy. A thing Prowl hadn't dropped since the war. Prowl seemed to be stuck in war mode even ten vrons after it.

The mech was rather plain in color, matt grey in certain parts and a polished greyish silver on others to give the mech depth on his plates. The wax this mech used smelled expensive, but his stance indicated someone who served. Prowl presumed a servant of some rich mech. 

"Hello, Welcome to Radiance. How can I be of service?" Prowl stepped up to the side of the mech giving a formal greeting. Praxus was a place of culture. Every Praxian did their part to keep the culture and sophistication held to high standards. The city had been voted the most polite city on Cybertron. What few dignitaries that got to visit Praxus got back to the other cities was just how high class even the commonwealth was. Praxus kept their boards tight, letting little to no mech through for its safety and its culture. 

The mech startled by her sudden appearance at his side and shifted quickly letting out a surprised rev of his engines. Prowl reached for him quickly so he wouldn't back into an arrangement, but the mech was quicker and shifted out of her reach to only back into said arrangement. It was of rare Nightshade Crystal. A crystal so dark blue that it looked black till light shined upon it giving off its blue glow. Prowl had paired it up with a light blue crystal variation called Hummers Delight. The piece tilted backwards in it's simple but elegant vase smashing into the one behind it, some Crystal's that reminded Prowl of Earth's roses, and both went to the floor. Crystals shattered everywhere and the vases along with them. It was loud and messy leaving Prowl staring at 20,000 credits of Crystal's on the floor shattered. 

It was silent for a while, Prowl standing their optics in shock and the gray mech staring at the mess he just made. Beam stood their with the crystal arrangement still in her hands and then backed away to put them into the display stand and backed into the back shop for protection and to get away from what Bream could see is rather angry Prowl. Also to get the broom and bucket for clean up. 

"Out!" Prowl hissed turning her helm towards the mech who did so much damage to her merchandise. 

"I am so sorry!" The mech blabbed clearly understanding the situation but unable to leave till he completed his assigned task. 

"Out!" Prowl snarled moving, taking the mech by the arm and hauling him to the door. She's had practice for many vrons hauling unwilling mechs about, this mech was light and put up less of a fight. Outside the store stood an ornate transport. Covered in motifs of old Praxus, an opulent thing Prowl had seen before but couldn't place at the moment in her anger and haste to get the destructive mech out if her store. 

He stumbled as she hauled him and stumbled once more into the front end of the glittering gold and polished black transport. The mech she hauled out looked like he was being searched by an enforcer, comical if she hadn't been so furious. The mech had braced himself so his helmet wouldn't connect with the transport. Prowl whirled around and got back into the shop to help clean up. 

Beam was already dently sweeping the shattered Crystal's up. She knew the pieces could be sold to local artists or even reused to be placed onto vases to make them intricate. Slowly she swept taking care as Prowl knelt to get the smashed vase piece out of the Crystal's. The pieces of glass vase luckily had stayed in large chucks and were easy to gently lift. Filling her palm with the large shard Prowl went to the back to dispose of them properly. No need for anyone's energon line to be sliced because of carelessness on her part to properly dispose of broken glass. 

Prowl stood and headed behind the counter to log in the loss of a vase and Crystals that were wasted on the mechs clumsiness. Tapping away she ignored the door chime as somber walked it. A pair of silver arms rested in front of Prowl and her data pad of inventory information. She ignored it hoping the customer would get the hint that she wasn't the right person to talk to right now. 

"Can I help you?" Beam was at the silver armed mechs side quickly wanting to keep her employer in a much friendlier manner than before. 

"Nah." Prowl heard the response and the stylus she was using snapped into pieces in her tight fingers. "I'm just here to t'lk to Prowler." The distinct voice, accent and even the way the mech said her name told her exactly who this bot was. Old pain rushed back into her spark at the sound of her hold nickname from this mechs lips. 

"You lost that nickname privilege seven vron ago." Prowl said her voice thick with static as her pain increased. "Jazz." Prowl spit his name as best she could with anger. Bream stared at both of them before realizing this conversation was going to be private. With a flicker of 'excuse me' with her wings she went to the back. 

Jazz hadn't changed much. Less blocky but otherwise Jazz was Jazz. Silver color plates and bright blue optic band across his optics. He still had that same swagger and charm as he always did. Didn't even show if he was remotely sorry or upset about leaving Prowl. 

"Prowler." He began. 

"Prowl. Ma'am will suffice if you are not feeling up to using first names." She put out in anger. Praxus had its culture and nicknames were not something one threw out casually. They weren't lovers anymore. Jazz stared for a bit taking in Prowls form and her anger. But he could feel the twisting pain under all that anger in her emfield, Prowl didn't hide it well, not like she used to during the war. 

"Prowl." he started again this time dropping the nickname and keeping his voice respectful. 

"Welcome to Radiance. My assistant can help you." She cut him off again picking up the data pad and the bits of stylus so she could head to the back away from a mech she swore she wouldn't see again. 

"Please!" Jazz begged moving with her, with the counter in between them. "Please Prowl. We NEED to talk." He reached for her hand hoping to get Prowl to stop. During the war he would do this often, it stopped Prowl from focusing on her task and onto him.

Prowl jerked away as if his touch scalded her and her helm shot up from its downward position as she attempted to clean up the stylus mess. Optics of gold met the blue band. Prowls golden optics were beaming with water. She was silently crying, still very much hurt and not over his leaving. 

"Do not touch me!" Her door wings went forward and up to appear more threatening. A natural response she didn't fight as much anymore. In the back she could hear Beam dial the stores communicator, believing her employer to be in somewhat of a danger even if both bots knew each other. 

"Prowl. Please." Jazz halted his going after with his arms but pressed towards the counter. 

"No. Go away." Prowl brokenly said and moved towards the curtain that decides the front and back of the store. Jazz, smaller and faster as well as more trained, moved to intercept her. Prowl ran into him in her hast to get away from him and stumbled back in surprise. Jazz was quick to get her elbow joints in his hands so she wouldn't fall back and hurt not only her door wings but any Crystal's near her. 

Once steady Prowl jerked her arms trying to get Jazz to let go. He held on firmly but not enough to leave a dent if Prowl pulled harder. Unlike Prowl Jazz kept his battle armor giving him an edge when Prowl placed her servos on his cheese and pushed to get away. Her frame no longer heavy enough for such moves. 

"Let her go!" Beams voice blared behind Jazz and then the edge of a cleaning broom, bristles and all, was smacked on Jazz's helm. It wasn't powerful blows at all but it did do its job and make Jazz release Prowl. Prowl scooter back avoiding the shelves of carved crystals and empty vases for sale. The counter made a sharp turn following the store wall and opened up in the other end to let bots to and fro from behind the counter. 

As Prowl scooted away Emfield flaring in distress and optics leaking with shed tears the door opened and dinged letting everyone know that a new customer had come in. That was all ignored by the three bots. Beam wrestling for the broom and Jazz trying to hold onto it so he wouldn't be smacked with it again. 

This customer took the scene in quietly and calmly seeming to work out that the silver mech wasn't welcomed here by the two femmes. One femme defending the other with a broom while that said femme made a retreat. The mech, do to height alone could see over all of them and could feel Prowls fluctuating Emfield. He could see her retreating awfully fast for someone in a crystal shop. 

Prowl gasped as she backed peddled into her new customer. The mechs red servo and forearm flashed in Prowles face before the rest of his arm, a creamy white color and red shoulder guard, came around to encircle Prowl in a supportive embrace. The height differences was just big enough for the mech to actually have to lean forward slightly to accomplish such a maneuver. A royal red colored cloak drifted forward seeming to form a privacy curtain on one side of Prowl as this mech of cream white, red and gold etching leaned forward. Even the inside of the cloak was embroidered with silver and gold patterns, none really descriptive to make out. 

"Excuse me." Prowl apologized ready to step out of the space of safety made for her. Backing into a customer, let alone anyone, was embarrassing as well as rude. Jazz was staring at her and the mech that nearly reached Optimus Prime's height. Prowls helm just reached half way up the mechs chassis, so she was unable to turn easily to see the mech. Jazz's scowl was enough to know that he didn't approve of this particular mech. 

"Perhaps it's best you leave." The mechs behind Prowl directed his statement towards Jazz in a clipped tone. Prowls wings quivered in delight of the mechs smooth and silky voice. "You are a guest in Praxus. Refrain from upsetting my people." Prowl stiffened slightly, this massive mech behind her was the Lord of Praxus. A leader voted by the people to make sure Praxus flourished and that the traditional royal lineage continues. She knew she recognized that cloak, red with golden embroidery from somewhere. Even the wax slightly wafting off this mech was of the best quality. Embarrassed Prowl went to step forward and turn to give the Lord of Praxus a proper greeting only to be stopped with a red servo on her shoulder ushering her to her left keeping her semi wrapped in his cloak, away from the door and approaching Jazz, who in turn wisely retreated from the scene without another word. 

Beam was already properly kneeling by the edge of the other side of the counter. One servo splayed on her spark the other resting on a bent knee. Her helm was bowed in respect as well as her wings, lowered to show submission. 

"Thank you, my Lord." Prowl said respectively as well as gliding her wings down and towards her body in submission. The lord of Praxus shifted on his peds before moving to Prowls right while turning towards her, making a one eighty in his turn. His cloak followed his smooth motion leaving it to catch on Prowls left shoulder guard and wrap around her back. 

"You are still distressed." The lord of Praxus stated quietly, keeping his tone warm and welcoming to his citizen. He did a quick facial recognition search on this particular femme. He had come in to demand answers as to why his personal servant was thrown out of a highly recommended crystal shop. He hadn't expected to find a scene like that when he did finally make it into the store. 

Designation: Prowl  
Occupation: Enforcer, Second In Command of Autobot Army, Radiance(Shop; sells high end Crystal arrangements)  
Specialty: Tactical Computer

Lord Praxus was surprised to find himself in front of a war veteran. One highly distressed and clearly very sad veteran. And a veteran with a talent he knew must have cost this femme alot; not only body but in emotions. He watched her dip her helm down and avert her golden optics from him. Who ever that mech was, the one who just exited under his command, he had left quite a terrible hurt in this femme. 

"Thank you for your concern, sir." Prowl said. Apparently she hadn't moved on from the war, if she was calling him sir. Unseen by both femmes Lord Praxus face was one of surprise and bliss. The Praxus royal guard stood staring in the window unsure what had caused his lords reaction, but he knew it had to be the bot that seemed to be wrapped in his lords cloak. His lord looked ridiculous right now, like some love struck fool. 

"Please rise." Lord of Praxus said remembering his manners and the fact that one was still kneeling. The femme in green stood but kept her eye averted from him. 

"I'll be in the back ma'am" said green femme said quickly scurrying away clearly nervouse with the lord's presence here. So the femme in front of him was the shop owner. 

"I had come to see why my servant was literally thrown out of the shop here." The lord chuckled. "Having to come in and see an outsider harassing and upsetting one of my citizens was not what I was expecting."

"Forgive me. I hadn't known that mech was your servant my Lord. He did… destroy about 20,000 credits worth of crystal." The lord gave a surprised humm at the number and the fact that Crystal's of that price even existed. "Those were hard to comeby." Prowl explained the best she could without sounding like a whinny femme. 

"I see. Forgive me for my servants carelessness." The lord gave a light but formal bow. "Though, I would still like to order an arrangement. The bot served me well for the last vrons." 

"Of course. Mech or femme. Is it a love interest? A dear friend? An employee?" Prowl shot out question trying to get the best match on what he wanted as 'traditional' arrangement. She was a master at the craft and wouldn't let personal feelings get in the way of her job.

"So many questions. Many personal." The lord said as the door rang and a mech in all black shuffled in quietly. From the symbol of the royal house on the mechs chassis Prowl presumed he was someone who worked for the lord. But they way the mech settled by the door and kept watched she presumed that was a guard. 

"It's necessary, certain colors and shapes of crystals mean different things. And then the way one arranges it also means another." Prowl explained watching the new mech get rather close to another arrangement and started to tense. Two destroyed vases and ornaments were enough for the day, didn't need a third. "Mech, You're getting way too close to that Blastblister arrangement." Said black mech looked behind him to see lime green Crystal's behind him and he stepped forward to avoid another mess. 

She could hear the lord snort in amusement and annoyance at her addressing of one of his staff. But he let it slide, after knowing the price of that small arrangement he could understand the owners snippyness at him or his staff. This place was highly recommended to him by his personal semi-advisor of imports and exports. 

"Please understand my Lord. That anything you say will not be used against you, it simply a way to make sure you or whoever is receiving these crystals get its properly and with the perfect amount of details. Back long before the war crystal arrangements were used in courting and were a necessary and silent way to convey feelings without saying much. A strange time back then, but as the masters of the traditional art forms, we keep this old practice alive in Praxus." Prowl was professional and polite, but overall helpful to the current Lord of Praxus that old customs were there but were going to die out if no one kept practicing there. This shop was one in thousands of crystal arrangements, but one in trillions when it came to the old art forms.

"I see." The lord replied making his way around another arrangement. This one held the rest of the cultivated crystal hearts as well as rose looking ones. Each on clear in color but the light reflecting off of them gave a rainbow effect on the crystal as well as around them. "Now this is something he would love." The lord said standing to attention now, he knew his advisers interest in super shiny objects, Lord Praxi chucked it up to old coding where the way to win a spark was to get something lavish for the optics. 

"Not… the most appropriate choice to convey what you want but you do know the mech better than I." Prowl said trying to sound like she knew what she was talking about as well as keep herself in good graces of the customer. 

"I'm sure he'll love it and that mech of his." Lord of Praxus huffed in amusement." Prowl titled her wings in acknowledgement and went to pack up they Crystal's. Though her movements were methodical they held a touch of sadness to them. As if it was a struggle for her to get up and continue on everyday. The lord watched concerned but knew he couldn't help everyone. 

!@#$%^&*!@#$:^&*

Prowl dropped her tired frame into the soft couch in her apartment. She called around last cycle for the rest of the work day to see if anyone could use the broken Crystal's. None so far said yes. Slender legs crossed at the knee and a cube of high grade was placed on the top one to balance. Pulling her personal mail tablet up she skimmed through the junk and bills. Optimus Prime mail truck out easily. Logo of the Prime wasn't exactly subtle between the junk mail, she tapped it with a flick of the wrist and finger. It seemed it seemed important, Prime did not normally send her mail, it was a personal letter with an invitation added to it. 

Prowl,

It has been ten vrons since I last personally seen you. I am hoping you are doing well and your spark lighter then the last time we spoke. I hope this year you would make it to our Autobot gathering. Many bots have asked about you. And I would love to tell them that I do know how you are doing. Better for you to actually tell them, but I would understand if you couldn't or can't make it either to work or because of a bot that shall not be named. 

Not sure if you are ready to actually speak on what had happened. Please there is no rush, take your time. I will not bring anything up unless you bring it up. 

With hope of your personal appearance please RSVP as soon as you can, if not let me know this year. 

From the Honored House of Primes  
Optimus Prime   
Rodimus Prime

With a sigh she placed the cube on the table and moved over to the recliner and laid down and stared at the acid rain soaked window in her apartment. The floor to ceiling glass gave the best view of Praxus crystal gardens. Not as beautiful as the original but just as majestic and sprawling. The Crystal's glowed in the rain and darkened weather. If quiet enough one could hear the humms as acid rain pinged off them. Prowl relaxed as she lay slightly reclined on a recliner taking it in, ignoring the historical text of the early years of the Civil War. It was yet another day she cloistered herself in her apartment, not because of the rain but her refusal to face the world.

Prowl secluded herself more often than not since she moved to Praxus three vrons ago. It's gotten to the point where even the neighbors weren't even sure if anyone lived in the apartment at all. The few times Prowl did venture out it was to buy data pads of many different topics and additives for her energon. And her shop. 

The humm of the Crystal's grew louder, but only in her living room. In the Corner, one facing the massive window, was a patch of her own Crystal's. She had bought seedlings and slowly worked on them. She enjoyed this small hobby, of quite, piece and rhythmic motions. 

They were a beautiful red color, one matching the red of her chevrons. Her optics moved over to them taking in their rich color and calming humm. They only hummed when Prowl herself hummed. They were called Hummers Delight, and apparently she had a very rare strain of color. Lucky her. 

She sent out a low note of sorrow, knowing Jazz would have loved this particular crystal, Prowl had picked up Jazzes habit of humming. It was hard seeing Jazz again, his field was filled with happiness and a burning need to speak to her. But her hurt hadn't gone away, not yet. She will speak to him when she was ready. 

A chime sounded indicating she had a video call, sighing once more she rolled over gently and answered it. The form of Smokescreen showed up, he had a rather very serious and concerned expression on his face plate. Quite the opposite greeting she normally received from the mech she called a brother. Slowly she sat up a bit surprised to see such a face. 

"Smokescreen?" She greeted him, her voice soft but with a worried tone in it. The constant seclusion had slightly deteriorated voice, leaving it soft from disuse. And rather pleasant sounding, though no one she normally talked to, Smokescreen, Bluestreek and Optimus Prime, ever said anything to her about it. 

"Prowl, I'm in way over my head!" Smokescreen said sounding nearly in tears. His voice loud and crackly making the Crystal's in her room ring in an agitated manner. "Works got to shit and I'm in serious trouble for something I didn't even know was happening!" Prowl could see the curled up hands at his side as his frame shook in wither anger or worry. 

Behind him, the staff that worked under him, scurried around like cockroaches seeming like they didn't know what to do with whatever was happening. Smokescreen was calling from his office, he never called her from his office. So this was a business call, not a social one

"First. Take a breath." Prowl waited for him to do that before continuing. "Start from the beginning. What is the issue?"

Smokescreen took time to collect himself. Though Prowls calm even and very much in charge, that never seemed to go away, tone helped him calm down. He didn't need the office staff see him lose it over a video conference. 

"As you already know I'm in charge of exports and in turn imports for the city." he started off to give Prowl some sort of understanding as to what topic they were discussing. "Well I recently found out from Lord of Praxus that Imports have been going missing. It's all numbers, small but apparently they are there." He groaned just the thought of shifting through all those data pads of numbers and doing all that math. 

"And you called me too… complain?" Prowl asked unsure why he even called during work hours. It's not like Prowl could do anything about it. She wasn't a government worker like her brother was. 

"No! Well.. yes a little. But mostly to temporarily higher you to go through all that. Lord of Praxus is convinced that merchandise has not shown up or had gone missing from ports. It's all compared to the Bill's. Problem is he only sees what I order and sell. Not what I actually send out and receive. So he's missing parts of his data. But you caby just tell the ruler he's wrong!" 

"So you want me to go there compile everything into a lovely report to let the Lord know that everything is fine." Prowl summed it up. 

"Yes! Please Prowl! You are the only bot besides Swindle that I trust for this. And Swindles actually physically going to the ports and doing random shipment checks. I just need you to go through thousands of data pads with that awesome tactical head of yours." Smokescreen clasped his servo together in a pleading manner. Prowl scowled at the mention of Swindle. She still didn't like, let alone trust, the mech that Smokscreen was actually dating. Putting that aside Prowl knew that she should help Smokescreen, it was the right thing to do. 

"Not that I have anything better to do. I can head over now." Prowl said slowly getting up and dropping her unfinished data pad on her recliner sofa. Shell get back to it later when she felt like relaxing. "It's still early in the day and I can pull after office hours."

"Thank you. I'll have a temporary access pass made for you and I'll send my secretary to escort you to the right floor. High Tower, I'm sure you can find your way here." Smokescreen smiled in thanks before turning his helm to talk to a bot off screen.

"Quillnotch, I need you to.." the video cut off there. Smokescreen was now back to being busy. Slowly Prowl went to the entryway of her apartment and grabbed a cloak to help shield her from the acid rain. It was a simple black cloak but stitched in a fine dark silver tinted thread was a picture of a massive crystal tree. Wind seemed to be sweeping crystals off of the tree and blow them about her cloak. A beautiful scene if one could catch it in the light. 

Stepping out into hallway Prowl pulled the hood up, feeling rather overwhelmed at heading outside of her apartment and locked the door quickly. Quietly she moved down the hallway to the elevator, living truly onto her name that she startled her neighbor two doors down as he headed out of his apartment. The ride down was quiet and awkward, neither bot not sure what to say to the other as they made the seven floors ride down. Once down with a final ding Prowl scurried out first and out into the world.

She quickly called an android cab not wanting to talk to anyone and waited patiently at the edge off the sidewalk. She looked over to the tallest building in Praxus, High Tower, were Smokscreen worked. The tower was basic but the large oblong circular top rotated to give the people in charge of a new view every free breems. Smokescreen worked directly for an advisor to the lord of Praxus so he had an office on that rotating floor. The tower sat in the middle of Praxus and was used by the Office of Praxus Security, OPS for short, to watch the city walls. 

Praxus was shielded by massive walls, cutting off any easy entry to and fro the city. Massive canons, a visual deterrent to wood be trouble makers. One had to have a trading or dignitary permits to be able to fly and land into Praxus. Trading was kept tight at the port outside the city. The port was a massive building with many sections to help divide merchandise. 

Prowls notifications went off letting her know the cab had arrived. She turned back to watch the street to find a green hover car settle by her and ping her. This was an actual bot, not a drone like she asked for. The door opened and Prowl sighed before slowly getting in. 

"Prowl." The bot confirmed his ride. 

"Yes. I was expecting a drone." Prowl replied fisting the cloak on her lap in nervousness and agitation though her field was calm.

"The droid was cancelled. I am an employee of Advisor Highwind. Smokescreen sent me to get you to his office." The bot responded letting her know who really sent him and under whose expense. Prowl gave a hum and settled onto the seat. The bot took off seeming to know Prowl wasn't in a conversational mood.

"You're Primes second in command. Well were." Prowl was surprised he recognized her. 

"That I am." There was no need to lie to this mech. She would gain nothing from it. 

"An honor ma'am. Never got to actually meet you, but I got to follow your tactical plans. You don't want to know how many times those things of yours has saved my aft… uh I mean.. life." The mech quickly corrected himself. His Emfield fairing embarrassed around her. The mech clearly hero worshiper the brilliant femme on his back seat. 

"I am glad you survived the war. That's all I wanted." Prowl responded sincerely and honestly. She may have not liked Primes don't kill policy, it extended the war longer than necessary, but she worked hard to make sure as many would survive. 

"Jazz was a hell of a boss. We had it rough but you kept him line." Prowl froze at the mention of Jazz let alone the fact this mech had worked for him. "He's been looking for you. Said I should report if I did manage to catch you. " the mech laughed. 

"If you see Jazz tell him I don't want to see him. Ever." Prowl voice was clipped and put the matter to end. 

"Uhh… yes Ma'am." The mech wisely dropped the conversation. The city wasn't busy at the time of day, after the morning run and before a midday energon break. The ride was smooth and rather unhurried, clearly the bot had an antacid coat on otherwise he wasn't aloud out without a cover. They pulled a rather sharp right turn to go under the High Tower building where bot that worked there entered to get into. The bot slowed to a gentle stop and let Prowl get out before shifting forms and wandering off to a rest area built for him and his fellow transporters. 

Prowl made her way to the door, they slid open in front of her as she slowly removed her cloak. The welcome room for the employees was beautiful, she presented guests had more of a lavish entrance but the room was welcoming as well as screaming the richness Praxus now had. This was after all one of the buildings of power in Praxus. 

The Tower was also sub named as The Halls of Commerce. So the Tower was built with dark colors of steel and layers of cold and green Crystal's to give it a serious but rich vibe. All lavish for visitors from outside the city as well as optic candy for the bots simply visiting the place for different reasons. Prowl glanced about seeing if she could spot the bot Smokescreen was supposed to send her way. 

"Hello! You must be Prowl. Smokescreen described you perfectly. I am Quillnotch, Smokescreens personal security." A mech came from Prowls right grinning in welcome. Quillnotch was a lovely color of dark night blue with embellishments of light blue and strangely lime green that worked. His field was welcoming and willing to assist. He had to be good at his job if her was this helpful and welcoming. "I have made you a temporary pass." He handed Prowl a card with her designation, department she worked for and codes she may need when walking around the building. It was thoroughly done and was surprisingly stylish for something a bot had to clip to their chassis. "I'll lead you to Smokescreens office." He gestured with his servo to fallow and turned walking at a brisk pace as if he was late for something. "Sorry for the rush. We are apparently have the Lord of Praxus here speaking to his Advisor directly on some delicate issues." His apology was both vague and helpful. 

"Yes. Smokescreen already told me about the issue." Prowl said as she followed him. The mech was shorter than her, clearly a minibot, so Prowls long strides kept up. Quillnotch stopped and then turned towards her in surprise and bewilderment. 

"He told you!?"

"Yes. Not too many details, just enough for me to accept the job temporarily until I have to go back to my shop."

"And you do what?" He asked confused as to why Smokescreen would part with such delicate knowledge. 

"I'm a formal crystal arranger." Prowl replied, not sure what her job had to do with her skills in tactical thinking.

"So some crystal manager is going to fix vrons worth of missing items and credits?" Quillnotch huffed unimpressed

"A crystal manager that once lead the Primes army." Smokescreens voice popped up from behind Quillnotch. He had wondered out of a lift, wondering what was taking his secretary to get Prowl here. He was instantly informed when Prowl set a ped into the building. Seeing Quillnotch huff at Prowls chosen profession was a red flag to Smokscreen on his secretaries disregard for the common folk that worked hard to keep Praxus alive. 

"Sir!" Quill not greeted him with a tilt of his dark door wings. 

"Hello Smokescreen." Prowl greeted her brother, not related by energon, with a brief warm field before she pulled it back into herself. Smokescreen on the other hand moved in for a hug and gave a chuckle at Prowls stiffness. 

"Thanks for coming." He said his field excited and racked with nervousness. His door wings were tilted towards her in greeting, the way one would greet a sibling. 

"Notch. I need those boxes of files delivered to the secondary meeting room. Do shut the blind that look out towards the office. We don't need Prowl distracted." Quillnotch gave a nod and scurried off to do as he's told. Not that he would get there before they did. "Sorry about him. These new generation don't understand that class system is what started the great war." Smokescreen gave a huff and ushered Prowl towards the office in a steadier pace. "I'm giving you one of the ground secondary meeting rooms for use. It's big enough for the files and won't take up one of the bigger meeting rooms." The hallways wasn't dark, light well, but the dark steel and dark green color gave the place a dark feeling. "Also. I heard you saw Jazz." Smokescreen wasn't always subtle in his conversations, hence why he never got the position of advisor, just a advisors to a major advisor. It was a strange thought to thing Smokescreen now was helping to be in charge of a major city while Prowl now was a simple onlooker. 

"It shouldn't take me long Smokescreen. And yes I did see him. Ran into him. Literally." Prowl sighed still thinking about last cycle's fiasco. 

"I told him you didn't want to talk let alone see him." Smokescreen growled out annoyed. "Yes. I saw him, before you even ask. No I didn't tell him where your shop was." 

"How did he find me then?"

"Bluestreak I'm sure." Smokescreen said. "Blues been talking to him, only cause the twins are."

"He's still with them, or is it the other way around?"

"Who knows which way. But they make Blue happy. You would know if you bothered video chatting with him." Smokescreen scolded. Prowl wasn't contact with the outside world much. Smokescreen got to chat only because he actually called first, knowing Prowl wouldn't. 

"He can come visit anytime here." prowl said perplexed as to why Bluestreak hadn't visited before. They kept it touch constantly but not once did Bluestreak mention the gathering, let alone the ability not visit. Sure they did not speak often, but she never said Bluestreak couldn't visit her. 

"The twins aren't aloud in Praxus."

"Why?" Prowl asked. There many soldiers about, Why worry about two former gladiators with a gentle lover. 

"They aren't Praxian." Smokescreen supplied the weird cultural rule in Praxus. Only Praxians were allowed in and out of praxis with no trouble. Dignitaries had to be welcomed in and Praxians with non Praxian lovers weren't aloud back into the city till a, They bonded or b, they broke up with their nonpraxian partners. 

"So here's your office or meeting room." Smokscreens let her in first like a proper gentlemech before entering himself there was already twenty eight boxes of data stacked there on the table and on the side of the wall. Smokescreen hit the shade button so they could get privacy. "So this as about one vrons worth of data. Once you are finished let Quillnotch know and we'll bring you more. I know I can't really overwhelm you with work. But I also don't want to keep you. For now you'll be here every other cycle if you want. I don't want you here every cycle. Got it." Smokescreen said authoritatively. 

Prowl simply gave a nod and pulled open the lid on the first box. It held seven cycles worth of manifest, bills, contracts and distributions. Simple to go through but hard to find a pattern if you weren't actively looking for it. 

"Alright. I know that ignoring and focused look. I'll leave you be." Smokescreen made his was out and shut the door behind him so the noise from the hallway, not loud to begin with, wouldn't come in and disrupted Prowl. 

Four grooms past and Prowl was in the third Vron of data pads trying to find whatever pattern she was supposed to pick up on. But there wasn't a pattern, sure things were definitely were missing but that part only started once they hit distribution centers. Those centers were like warehouses where everything was distributed amongst stores. 

Tapping her stylus Prowl looked over her personal notes on the data she did have. There had to be a connection, some where. Anything. With a sigh she sat up a little trying to think before looking at exactly what was going missing before everything clicked. The distribution centers with missing merchandise were in the poorer districts of Praxus. It was expensive to live in Praxus, but not everyone flourished in the city. Standing she hailed Smokescreen over the com-line to get here as soon as he could. 

Easily she found what had gone missing and then dates of major events that happened in the city that would require what ever was missing. And there it was. The bots were taking from the warehouse because the government was not there to help them after an emergency situation popped up. 

Why wasn't Praxus setting emergency preparation up? Prowl didn't know but she will send a letter to whomever it was supposed to go to for such things. Prowl quickly typed up her report, its wasn't the proper report, that she would leave up to Smokscreen. She was surprised how easy it was, still was for her, to go through her tactical computer when ingesting information like this. 

"Prowl. What did you find!" Smokscreen came barreling in with excitement and trepidation. Behind him was Quillnotch seeming to be typing out something and behind him was a black and lime green mech whose helm reminded Prowl of cat ears. His all black shiny armor made his rather medium built body look imposing a d the lime green by his cat like structures on top of his head, under his chin and patterned about his frame was bold but it worked very well. A symbol of some sort was etched and painted into the mechs chassis, it looked like a seal. Prowl guest it was the Advisor of Commerce coming in after both of his employees. Prowl opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out as the Lord of Praxus came in. Second day in a row she had seen this mech and she was wondering if unicron was having a blast with her. 

She knelt and lowered her helm in respect. Smokescreen ushered up after a few seconds. She silently tried to get her point across that she kind of had to do that but Smokescreen waved it off as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Crystal keeper Prowl! What a pleasant surprise." The lord of Praxus greeted Prowl first surprised to find the femme here instead of her shop. She seemed to be in a better mood that she was last Cycle when he comforted her the best he could in a public setting. 

"Lord of Praxus." Prowl formally greeted him with a bow, tiling door wings and servo over her spark. "An honor to see you once more."

"You've meet?" Quillnotch said surprised. 

"She's the one who owns the crystal shop I got those clear crystals from." Lord of Praxus supplied the tid bit of information about his personal life. 

"Those lovely ones that Swindle had been eyeing?" Smokescreen chuckled. "Told you it was a good shop." Smokescreen turned back to Prowl. "Relax Prowl, Lord Praxi is just as relaxed as Prime is when it comes to private meetings." He hoped that would help Prowl relax a little and be more open with her opinions. 

"I see." Prowl simply responded knowing what Smokescreen ment but was unsure if the Lord of Praxus really wanted her honest opinion. 

"Since you know who she is, let's get to the point." Smokescreen picked up Prowls data pad, one with her notes and report quickly reading through it. 

"Merchandise has been going missing." Prowl confirmed

"I am aware of that." The advisor of Commerce said with disdain and annoyance that it had been brought up again. "We all are Prowl. Hence why this meeting. Why are you even here?"

"Prowls got a tactical computer in the pretty help of hers. I've had her go over the data for the last couple of groons. So far I don't see a pattern." Smokescreen waved the data pad around but was looking at Prowl for an explanation. Prowl wouldn't call him in unless she was one hundred percent certain in her assessment of the situation. 

"It's not an obvious one." She took a pause tying to word it right. "Anytime the city has a crisis of some sort, the poorer bots suffer. They're the ones who have been snagging from the warehouses in their districts. "

"Thieves!" The lord of Commerce snarled in anger and disdain. 

"No." Prowl cut him off further from his tirade leaving everyone surprised at her harsh and clipped tone to someone of higher up. "They're trying to survive." Prowl turned her helm towards the Lord of Praxus. "You have nothing in place to help these people when issues strike. The building collapse in that area, do to a structural road issue, but they received no help with medical care. They live there, they are your people, your responsibility to take care of them. And instead you ignore the fact that they may need help with medical. Or temporary housing let alone energon during that crisis." Prowl felt like she was scolding the Prime again for whatever foolishness he jumped feet first into without thinking. 

"You!" The advisor of Commerce snarled ready to chew into Prowl for speaking to their people's leader like that. He was already heading towards her but was stopped by the Lord of Praxus's hand on his chassis. 

"I was unaware of such a fault in our governing." The lord of Praxus said calmly. He had no clipped tone, wasn't even angry for Prowls words. He was thoughtful, this was a serious issue on both fronts. Sure stealing shouldn't go unpunished but at the same time the bots had no choice. No one else was going to help them. 

"Lord Praxi, we need a plan made as well as an organized bot to do all that! We don't have time to introduce someone to our governing system." Advisor of Commerce grunted out tired of trying to be the voice of reason in the conversation today.

"That maybe so. But we need this done. How were we so unaware of such a flaw?" The lord of Praxus asked feeling ashamed that his city didn't have such plans in place for anyone. "And with the prime visiting for the first time we can afford to look incompetent." 

"Well she found it, she should be fixing it then." The advisor gestured towards Prowl as he was waving off a bug.

"Hey!" Smokescreen snarled agitated his bosses disregard for Prowls wants. His door wings shot up and forward in his anger. His boss snarled back through his engines ready to go at the verbal debate. Smokescreen and the advisor never saw optic to optic and their verbal debates were just another part of meetings and office hours.

"Enough." Prowl shot out cutting them off quickly and feeling very much like she was back during the war trying to defuse an on coming fight between Sunstreaker and his twin brother Sideswipe. The authoritative tone shut both mechs up quickly as well as had them backing up from one another. No one wanted to deal with an angry femme. "You are both in charge of a vital part of Praxus. Act like grown mechs for Primeusus sake." With both mechs under her boot and quickly scampering to do as they were told she turned toward the lord of Praxus. "It has been a pleasure my Lord. But if you would excuse me, I need to get home. I have an outing planned with my assistant and we plan on heading out early in the next cycle." Prowl forgot that she needed to bow and stuck her servo out for a shake. 

The lord of Praxus amused by this femme and her ways to corral mechs to do as they needed let her unusual parting slide. He gently took her serco, not letting her shake, turned it so her palm was facing down and leaned down slightly to give a light peck. Now more optic to optic as he looked up onto her face plate he gave Prowl a charming smile but didn't let go of her servo. 

"It has been a pleasure Lady Prowl. And thank you for catching out mistake." He glanced over at his advisor and his assistant and then back to Prowl. "As a thank you. Please allow me the honor of taking out to dinner."

"There is no need my Lord." Prowl started to object. 

"Lord Praxi, or Praxi would do." He cut in. " and I insist. You have helped Praxus to become better not for itself but also its bots." 

"As you wish Lord Praxi."

"Thank you. I'll have Smokescreen send you information as soon as we can both work out a day good for us both." He finally let go of Prowls hand and unlocked the conference door so Prowl could get out and go home.


	3. Wallflowers

"Radiance. Prowl at your services. " Prowl answered the ringing store phone. Beam was busy with a customer so she couldn't pick up. Apparently word spread quickly, the Lord of Praxus had visited and bought something from Prowls crystal shops so now all the upper class bots wanted a piece of the shop. 

"Hello. This is Crystalshow, I am calling from the House of Praxus." The femme on the other end greeted Prowls with what one would call a professional voice. Clearly she was either a servant or someone who worked for Lord Praxi. 

"What does Lord Praxi need?" Prowl asked as she got up from her chair to get an order form data pad. There was a pause as if the femme on the other end wasn't sure what to do with Prowls cavalier responce to the mention of who she was working for, let alone how casually Prowl adressed the lord of Praxus.

"He says hello, first of all." The femme said quietly as I'd it was a secret. She was more embarrassed to be the middleman in this strange friendship. "And second we need crystal arrangements done. Prime is coming and we need a...uh what the word I'm looking for?"

"Sophisticated traditional arrangement." Prowl said already knowing what this was about. 

"Yes. That." The femme laughed feeling relieved that someone understood what she was looking for. "Its for, let's see how many rooms." There was muttering as the femme counted on her servo at the rooms she needed arangments. "Well primes sweet needs probably about six. And the dining room, two center pieces and then the walls. Seven of those. Uh… the ballroom needs several pieces. Not sure how big or small." The femme was rambling.

"You new to the job?"

"Yes." There was a groan. " it's that bad?"

"Its noticable. You mutter a lot and you don't have answers for questions that are thrown out at you." 

"I'm sorry." The femme sighed out. "The last one quiet and I was just thrown into the position." Then she cleared her intake before seeming to sit up and steady herself. "Price isn't an issue."

"But the vague responses I am getting are. I need specific numbers, colors, sizes and even themes." Prowl replied broadly as Beam hustled in the back placing a lovely bouquet in front of her and gestured Prowl to wrap it. Prowl gave a nod and started on that. 

"Oh." The were was a very long pause as if the femme had no clue what to do next.

"How about I simply come over and mark it down. When is this for?"

"A Quartex"

"Short notice but it's possible. Knowing Optimus he'd want something simple and not over stated. Simple enough to meet the demands." Prowl jotted down notes for the order and quickly built a list of possible Crystal's she could use. 

"Alright. Lord Praxi wishes to know an opportune time for you to have dinner." Crystalshow chose not to make a comment on the dinner part. It wasn't her business what her Lord was doing.

"Ah. He's still on that." Prowl gave a sigh. " I am free after work. Considering I have to stop by the estate. Let the Lord know that a restaurant is not needed."

"I will let him know as soon as we get off. Pleasant day Lady Prowl."

"You as well Crystshow. And good luck." With that Prowl disconnected and picked up the bouquet up and brought it to the front. 

!@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@!

Prowl rolled up to the gate of the House of Praxus. It was a glittering piece of silver bars and motifs of bots honoring Praxus through service. Two forward guards stood at each end of the gate that could fit two Astrotrains side by side though. They were solemn and seemed to be bored enough to lean against their pike like weapons that Prowl knew held a very potent shocker at the end that stuck up towards cybertron sky. One on Prowls left cycles air as if waking from a nap and blinked at Prowl surprised that she was there. 

Unfolding in a wave and flurry of parts Prowl stood there waiting for one of them to say something. Both just stared at her before the on on her left cleared his intakes. 

"State name and Business." His voice was gruff. Some electric undertone that worried Prowl on what could damage a mech to get that effect. Prowl tilted her wings in greeting. 

"Crystal Arranger Prowl, from Radiance. I am here to see Crystalshow."

"Ah. Yeah. The arrangement." The other guard said with a grunt. He sent out a ping to let one of the gates to open so Prowl could roll though. "The guard will take you up. Quick weapons check and then you can come in." The gate opened with no sound, the mechanics smooth and well oiled. 

The House of Praxus sat on the left end of the city where the upper class bots lived. Their homes were opulent and motifs were everywhere made with different mediums. Prowl knew that Sunstreaker would be ecstatic about this spot in Praxus. Not like the rest of Praxus wasn't covered in carvings and motifs. Even the lower wards looked as if upper class bots lived there. The difference between upper and lower was the sprawling ground that the upper class had. Covered in all forms of cybertron plants and variety of Crystal's in shape and color. 

The House of Praxus's drive was lined with forty crystal trees on each side. All in a beautiful cream color, at night they have off a wonder welcoming light. The front had a massive staircase leading to the front door that was gilded in gold and Crystal's of a rising Sun. Many outsiders called Praxus the city of the Rising Sun do to the doors they had to enter in order to meet the Lord of Praxus in his home. 

A femme bot in a white and pale blues stood waiting at the top of the grand stairs, she greeted Prowl with a formal bow and and tilting of door wings. The security bot that escorted Prowl up the long driveway backed away and headed back down the stairs. Another stepped out of a small station on the side of the grand doors and began scanning Prowl. His system flagged that Prowl was indeed carrying a weapons. One a citizen isn't allowed to carry.

"Weapons are forbidden inside the House of Praxus." He said gruffly. Trying to gage how Prowl was going to react to the demand and to having her weapon pulled from her. 

"Gun law, section forty five, part 3.4a states any veteran of a civil war is allowed to remain with all weapons one used during said civil war."

"What are you an enforcer?" He snarled, annoyed at the bot that was trying to seem smarter than him. 

"Former Enforcer as well as the second in Command Of Primes army during the Great war. Show some respect Hotshield." The femme snapped at the guard mech before giving a charming smile at Prowl. She was a sports car model, Prowl could tell from that. Her frame was built to be alluring and sleek. By her welcoming field made Prowl presumed she was either the welcome committee or someone who worked with many bots from outside the city. 

"Hello Prowl. I am Crystalshow. I handle all of the minor details in the household." She turned and headed into a side door clearly meant for the bots that worked at the estate. "Come we'll take the quick root. I doubt you want to big tour." They both ducked in and made though well lit and clean hallways that clearly were for servant use only. They were a simple plain cream color and scuffed here and there where the pathways crisscrossed. "Well start in the ballroom. That's the biggest room and the one with the most arrangements." There were several turns before Crytsalshow opened a door that led behind a curtain and they entered the large ballroom. 

The ballroom reminded Prowl of Earth right away. This place had crown molding and glass chandeliers. Warm wood colors as well as a shiny floor. She could picture the dancing that could happen here as well as well the socializing. "This is beautiful." Prowl said walking in a circle to take the room in. She felt the nostalgia of her time on earth, watching those old movies with Jazz as they snuggled up on their berth after a tough earth day. Prowl took a shaky cycle of air thinking about it. "It reminds me of Earth." 

"Earth?" Crystalshow asked confused at Prowls menton. 

"A planet we fought our war on." Prowl summarized quickly but didn't go into further details about anything else. Her spark ached at the thought of Jazz. Then she felt a twinge, it was sharp like a stab wound, and she doubled over in pain. Prowl was warned of feeling strong emotions. Limit them and she would stop getting these spark stabs. 

"Prowl!" Crystalshow said alarmed. 

"I'm alright. Just an old wound acting up. Let's just get to business." Prowl straightened slowly and pulled out a data pad to make notes on. They spend three groons speaking on themes, Colors and sizes of arrangements throughout the room and on possible tables. It was important but time consuming work. People would find it dull but both femmes thrived in detail oriented work, loving it in fact. Small details were not spared, even the lighting was spoken about. Prowl felt more in her element than ever. 

Prowl was jotting down the final notes on the ballroom when Crystal grace bowed beside her, her wings low and her Emfield filled with respect. Prowl facing away from the door hadn't seen Lord Praxi come in, he in turn checking out what rooms would be used by his prominent guest and the end of the Quartex. Crystalshow had turned when she heard the door open presuming it was one of the serving staff notifying her about yet another change the Lord wanted to make. Finding him strolling in wasn't that shocking but still rather abrupting in her schedule. 

Turning prowl quickly and lowered her wings and knelt properly in greeting to the Lord only the cringe in pain when the stabbing in her spark popped up again. Taking breath ahead steadied herself. She needed to go home and rest but she knew this was important for her job so Prowl worked through it. 

"Crystal Arranger Prowl. Welcome to the House of Praxus. Had I known you'd be coming I would have set up a proper welcome. "

"No need my Lord. I am just here to work." 

"Ah yes. Crystalshow did mention you were coming here to tally up and decide on themes." Lord praxi nodded and gave his usual charming smile he used in public. "I do hope you remain for dinner."

"Forgive me my lord, but I need to get these orders in otherwise we wont have the proper crystals." Prowl apologized but made sure to keep it on buisness.

"Of course. Please continue, I'm merely making rounds." It seemed to the signal for anyone around Lord praxis home that they didn't have to stand on ceremony everytime he wandered into the room. "I will let Smokescreen arrange that thank you dinner." With that note he glided out of the ballroom and into the next set of rooms. 

"Let's get to the dining room we will be using." Crystalshow said after a click of silence and moved back to the observance entrance to speeden up their travel. 

 

!@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@!

"Alright. What do you want?" Smokescreen finally asked after a long stare off. He wasn't sure why Jazz had a younglings with him. Why one would trust a lethal spy with a young spark was beyond him. 

"Prowl. I know you know where she lives."

"She doesn't want to see you. Especially after that stunt you pulled last Cycle. You even involved the Lord Praxus in it." Smokescreen sighed in annoyance. "Why is he here." Smokscreen gestured towards the youngling.

"It was stupid but I know she would be there. It was a serious matter we needed to talk about. One we should have had long ago."

"You left her. You have no right for that conversation by now." Smokescreen snarled wings going forward. The youngling was looking at them both. Seeming to sense the tension in the room. His wings shot down in submission as soon as Smokscreens went up. With the angry reve of Smokescreen's engines the young scurred to Jazzes side and his under his arm. "I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to frighten you." Smokescreen apologized quickly and issued a soothing sound with his engons. 

"Carrier." The young mech whimpered clinging to Jazz's chassis. Jazz gently shushed him and brought an arm around the young mech to comfort him. Smokescreen stilled at that. He couldn't believe what he heard. 

"No." Smokescreen whispered watching the interaction. "Oh frag no." 

"Yeah." Jazz said with a sigh. "Like I said important and serious." Gently Jazz shifted the young mech onto his lap so the youngling can lean against his chassis fully. "Shadowstalker. Meet your other Uncle. Smokescreen. Smoky for short." Jazz made the introduction but did not force his sparkling to look at Smokescreen.

"You should have told her from the beginning." Smokescreen finally said addressing Jazz about keeping Prowl in the dark.

"I panicked and well, I was and still am part of the force." Jazz kissed the top of the helm but let Shadowstalker move about to look at his Uncle. 

"You are talking about creator." Shadowstalker asked innocently and excited. "Can I meet her?"

"You told?"

"He had questions. I wasn't going to lie." Jazz said insulted. 

"Yet you keep the one Bot you shouldn't lie to in the dark!" Smokescreen stood heading away from the pair and the bright too large for his face optics of Shadowstalker. 

"Its was not my intention!"

"I don't care! Prowl just started getting her life together and there's Lord Praxi!" Smokescreen threw his servos in the air. As if that would fix Lord Praxi's attraction to his sister. 

"That mech was slung all over her!"

"You were there! Upsetting her and hes the lord of all Praxus of course he'll comfort her." Smokscreen snarled turning towards Jazz. "It took three vrons to get her out of the dam apartment of hers! Three vrons of feeling like nothing ! Jazz, nothing!" There was an angry intake of air. "YOU made her feel like that!"

Jazz sat staring at Smokescreens, he knew he would be furious, but this mech was now rubbing it in, he knew Prowl would have trouble but three vrons was quite a long time.

"Does that mean I can't meet her?" Shadowstalker asked pulling both adult mechs back from their staring contest. 

"I'll ask." Smokescreen said starting to compose a message to Prowl. He hoped she would forgive him for not letting her know then and there about Shadowstalker and Jazz.

!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!

A ping on her helm let her know that had received a personal message as Prowl moved about her apartment dusting and rearranging things and furniture. She had a half day at work today, they closed shop early due to actually for once running out of stock. She also finally got around to ordering the Crystal's she needed for the Primes visit. It would of being several thousand crystals in color, shape and size. the last of it was the vase bottoms, that she would handle the next cycle. 

Checking it she found that Smokscreens sent her a note and an attachment. 

Prowl,  
So attached are directions to the Household of Pracus. One definitely can't get out of a dinner with the lord. He won't take no for an answer sometimes. Should have warned you. Sorry. 

Also. Make sure you are polished, I know you keep yourself clean but you do not I repeat. Do not want the servants doing it. All kinds of weird and awkward. 

So… about Jazz. I know you don't want to see him but he's here as a guest. Apparently Prime still need security services and pre-screenings wherever he goes. So you'll be seeing him there. Sorry. I let the guards know that a citizen is concerned with her safety with that Jazz there. They'll keep him away as best they can when you come. Also, he's had upgraded of some kind. Spec ops obviously but I don't know what kind. I'll call in favors and such. Swindle may be able to know. Also he says it's really important he talk to you. 

Oh! Speaking of swindle thank you for the arrangement. I know the Lord picked it out but you made it.

Attached was an image of the arrangement of clear Crystals. They looked happy and healthy in the spot the Smokescreen had placed them. Just in the back she could see swindles purple and gold helm, optics drooling over the arrangement in the room. Prowl couldn't help but smile at Swindles reaction. If Swindle was eyeing it like that, it must have been a beautiful piece. Smokescreens message tapered off as if part of it was accessed and deleted. It wasn't like Smokescreen to just cut off a let alone not sign at the bottom. Nervous Prowl started composing her message back. There was a knock on her door. Pausing her cleaning Prowl popped down the duster before heading over to the entry door. No Emfield registered the the door which made Prowl nervous. She popped open the closet door by the entry door and snagged her acid gun out. 

She let the door slide open a little before looking out. She blinked in surprise to find a first frame younglings standing there. A mech from the build. He was a classy silver color that seemed to darken as it headed out to the limbs. His doorwings on the back quivered in nervousness, though these were black in color. Quite the contrast to his shading frame. 

"Hello little one." Prowl gently said putting her gun into subspace where the mech couldn't reach. "Are you lost?" The young mech have a shake of his helm no and then thought about it before shaking yes. Prowl exvent from a side vents in slight frustration at the double answer, but didn't let it show to discourage the youngling. "Which is it little one? Yes or No?"

"Yes… I think so unless you are Prowl." Well this first frame was actually looking for her. She hadn't ordered anything and she didn't know any bot who had a sparkling recently. 

"I am Prowl. And who are you?" Prowl knelt so she could be optic level with the young frame. She didn't want to appear overbearing or threatening to the young spark. 

"My designation is Shadowstalker. Most just call me Shadow." The mech had good manners. He tilted his door wings up in excitement and then fluttered a Hello. He was adorable even if he wasn't fully Praxian. 

"Nice to put a designation to a face. By why are you looking for me?" Prowl fluttered back to be polite.

"Carrier said you were an enforcer!"

" I once was. Long before the civil war." Prowl tried to explain to the younglings that she couldn't be the next help with whatever the mech needed. Though that wasn't the best way to start a conversation. 

"So you're the best!" Shadow grinned. It was adorable and rather flattering. "Just like carrier! He's the best at what he does. Not that I know what he does. He never tells me." 

"And your carrier is, and where?" Prowl asked ready to get tracking the bot down so the worried bot could come pick him up.

"He's arguing with the entry mech in this building. They won't let him in unless one of the building's occupants had stated they would have a guest coming in." He smiled. "I like your chevron." The comment came out of nowhere. What a strange processing pattern this little mech had. 

"Thank you. Perhaps you should tell me why you came to see me." She reminded him. Shadowstalker blinked before realizing he never did state as to why he was here. 

"You know Jazz right?" Prowl internally cringed. 

"Yes." She replied calmly not sure where this was going.

"Shadowstalker!" Jazzes voice shot out through the hall. He was jogging towards his sparkling but then halted as he found Prowl standing up and looking at him with uncertainty. Jazz had hacked into Smokescreen's message looking at the coordinates attached to message to Prowl so he could find her faster. She lived in a semi rich neighborhood apartment complex. It was calm here but it was close enough to the center of the city that it held traffic. 

"Jazz." Prowl greeted him with a clipped tone. 

"I found her!" Shadowstalker beamed in triumphant and excitements. He managed to find a bot all on his own without the Jazz's or his coworkers help. 

"I see that." Jazz said before looking up at Prowl. "We shouldn't do this in the hallway." He hoped Prowl would let them in. His hope was rewarded Prowl turned but left the door open so he ushered Shadowstalker and himself in quickly before closing the door. 

Prowls apartments was sparsely decorated but what she lacked in material possessions she had crystals. Various colors, sizes and shaped where about. Jazz remembered that Prowl enjoyed crystal care, it was her way of relaxing. But he shouldn't have been surprised, she owned a crystal shop, of course she would have growing crystals at home. 

There was a small sofa and a recliner that Prowl laid into. Energon was already placed on the table for the three of them as well as some goodies for the youngling. Jazz realized he had been standing and taking in the room for longer than he thought. Shadowstalker was already on the sofa munching away at a rust stick and seeming quite welcoming to the change of place. Jazz cringed as he made his way in and slowly sat by his sparkling, he knee that Shadowstalker won't be hungry in time for dinner. Prowl folded her hands on her lap and waited. Jazz wanted to talk. He could talk. All he wants.

"Prowl…" Jazz began before dropping and shook his helm as if where he wanted to start wasn't a good idea. "Prowl, as you already met Shadowstalker, I can skip over introductions."

"Are you sparksitting?" Prowl asked wondering why Jazz had a first frame with him. "And how did you find me?"

"Hacked Smokescreens message and snagged the coordinates." Jazz shrugged finding it a no big deal. But didn't answer the first question. 

"That's against Praxian law, Jazz. Smokescreen can press charges and considering he's working for a government official it would spell disastrous for you and Prime."

"Had to talk to you. I realize that the shop wasn't the best of ideas, but this is important. It should have been a conversation we should have had seven vrons ago."

"Seven vrons ago you left me." Prowl said coldly. Jazz said nothing to that but hang his helm. He knew there wasn't much he could really say about that now. Too little too late as the human phrase went. 

"I want to tell her!" Shadows squeaked out attracting the attention of both adults in the room. Jazz gave a nod. knowing whoever told the reaction will be the same. Shadow wiggled himself off the Praxian style couch and slowly made his way to Prowl. He placed his servos on her knees and then looked up at her with such hope and admiration. "You.. you are my creator." He finally said. It was stuttered out and quiet but it was understandable enough for Prowl, who was the closest. 

"You…" Prowl breathed out surprised and shock before looking at Jazz gave a nod then simply watched and waited. "Primus." Prowl said optics watering but flickering in the tail tell sign of one of her crashes. Jazz was up quickly telling Shadowstalker to get to the couch and stay there and not to be afraid. He was expecting this, he knew how her CPU worked. 

Jazz quickly caught Prowl as she slumped off the side of the recliner, he couldn't understand why one would built it with no arms, towards the floor. Like so many times during the vrons of war Jazz cradled Prowl overly warm helm into the cook of his elbow joint and slid back so Prowl could lay comfortably on the floor. He made sure her wings were on either side of his chassis as he shifted her helm on his left shoulder. 

"Its alright Shadow. Creator is fine. This is normal." He soothed the startling sparkling on the couch. Who intern was leaking coolant tears. Jazz could see that Shadowstalker was upset and uncertain of the situation. "Active CPU. Remember she's very smart. shocks make it stop working properly. It's not you love." He camly sooth his creation with his voice. Once her knew Prowl was supported properly her lifted his left arm and gestured to his Sparkling to come closer. 

Hesitant at first Shadowstalker slowly slid off the couch and made his way to the left side of his carrier. He could feel Prowls frame wafting off a lot of hot air through her side vents. He clung to his carriers side vent with one hand and gently reached to touch Prowls chevrons. He didn't have a set of his won because he wasn't a pure Praxian, so he had a massive fascination with them. The piece was very warm to the touch and Shadowstalker glanced at Jazz worried. 

"It's alright love." Jazz soothed waiting for Prowl to reboot. "She'll be up in a bit. How about you grab some energon for Creator. She's going to need it." He urged Shadowstalker to move and get his mind off of witnessing the crash. 

Prowls boot up was anything but gentle. She jerked like she was seizing before intaking a large amount of cool air and her fans turned on fast and whined at the speed and demand of them. She was turning to her right quickly, smacking Jazz with one of her wings and retching up semi processed energon. All of that happened within seconds of the sound of her powering back up. She coughed and spit trying to get the taste out of her mouth and ignoring Jazzes field of worry and soothing servos. There was a strange ding sound, it was coming from all over the house, making Jazz tense. Weary of whatever made his weary during peace times. 

:Sparkbeat: 154 RPMs and rising. Processed energon has been detected. Body temperature level, red.: there was a pause. :Remain stationary, take deep breaths. Medical is on their way.: Another beep sounded though the chime is lower than the first. :On standby for entry. Contacting Smokescreen.: There was silence after that. 

-"Prowl? Are you ok? PMD Just connected me!"- Smokescreens voice was next to appear throughout the apartment. 

"Smokescreen?" Jazz asked totally confused. There was a pause before smokescreen snarled before taking a deep breath. 

-"Right now we don't have time to get into why YOU are there. Where is Prowl?"- 

"She's dry heaving right now."

-"Prowl. Deep breaths or you'll give yourself an anxiety attack."- Smokescreen instructed. -"I'll remain here till the medics arrive and then meet you at the care facility."- Smokescreen sounded so calm on the line. Jazz worried on how many times whatever this was had happened. 

"Nova. Contact Beam and let her know I am not going to work tomorrow."

:Message has been scent.: The first voice came back. :Youngling is currently in a lot of distress. Carrier please take care.: jazz quickly tuned his help to find Shadowstaker huddled on the couch quietly crying. Gently Jazz let Prowl go before rushing over to Shadowstalker. 

"Oh. My little mech." He said pulling Shadow onto his lap and curled his arms around him. "It's alright." He soothed and rocked slightly. 

A knock on the door sounded before it opened by self. :Medical staff entering entering standby mode.: With that the voice went away. One burly mech came jostling in but slowed once he spotted the upset sparkling. 

"I'll handle this Snapbrace." The second medic said pushing past the first. 

"But…" the first one, Snapbrace, said as the second one kneeled down. 

"Special case Brace. Unlike other patients you can't just plug into Prowl here. Dam femmes got fire walls up like a special operations agent." The second medic clearly knew Prowl well enough to not do certain things. "Hello Prowl. Just keep intake air. I'm just going to plug into your left arm port."

-"Torrent, glad you are here. PMD pinged me after pinging you guys."- Smokescreen greeted the second medic with familiarity. 

"Governor Smokescreen. Well be leaving right now, we'll meet you there and I'll give you my results."

-"Thanks."- Smokescreen said and disconnected.

"Hey. It's alright see the medics will take care of Creator." Jazz said soothing Shadowstalker who clung to him like his life depended on it. The medics quickly and effortlessly lifted Prowl and started to bring her out of her apartment. " we can follow and watch." Jazz said as he stood and did just that. 

!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!

Smokscreen stuffed all the data pads around him into subspace as seventeen bots watched him confused as to why he was packing up in the middle of a meeting. Once finished, he stood and pushed back his chair. The table was huge but filled with goodies and fresh energon for the occupants of the meeting to nibble as they talked. 

"Excuse me. Family emergency." He said rushing out the door and racing down the hallway. He skidded trying to stop as the Lord of Praxus came around the hallway heading towards the meeting Smokescreen just rushed out off. The lord seeing him put his arms out to help him along with his stop. 

"No running in the hallways Smokescreen. You know this!" He chastised sternly.

"I am sorry my Lord. Familly emergency. I have to get down to the hospital, I am the only one who can authorize medical treatments." He explained quickly.

"I had not known you have family here Smokescreen."

"Its Prowl. She's like my sister." He moved to get around the Lord, rude but also a very forward way to say he didn't have time for this. The lord went to reach for him was Smokescreen was faster than him and moved off. 

The drive was a blur. Smokescreen worried, it had been a long time since Prowls last crash. He wasn't sure how the frame of hers was going to react. A security guard joined behind him, easily keeping up with him and letting the local enforcers know that this was an emergency and not just two bots racing. 

Smokescreen unfolded before he even stopped and ran into the medical facility. A bot was already there to greet him and take him to Prowl. She was placed on the first floor but in the back for emergencies but private area. Jazz sat in the hallway with a passed out Shadowstalker draped over him. Jazz looked at him worried and confused as Smokescreen came walking towards him. 

"Governor Smokescreen." Torrent greeted Smokescreen halfway and then lowered his voice to have a private conversation. "Prowls stable now. They have her sedated just to keep her stress down. Jazz explained to me what happened to lead to this episode."

"The Medic said last time.." Smokescreen started worried about Prowls health. 

"Micro-tare." Torrent responded quickly so Smokescreen didn't have to guess the worst. "Its a micro flaw in the spark but it's off to the right side. So she's going to be fine. No lasting damage but that." Torrent rang his hands together. "Flipswitch, the head medic here contacted a bot named Ratchet?" Torrent was worried that privacy might have been discarded. 

"War Medic." Smokescreen explained. 

"Ah. Well he's collaborating with Ratchet to help Prowl from not have more episodes." Torrent went on letting Smokescreen know what he knew so far. 

"Of course Ratchet would." Smokescreen snorted in amusement. 

"Also. No where in the file does it say Prowl bonded let alone have a sparkling." 

"Because they didn't and she didn't know about the young one till you went to pick her up."

"He did the band aid approach and just ripped the news to her?" Torrent snorted unamused by Jazzes action. Smokscreen was surprised to hear such a human term come from a mech who definitely hadn't been part of the war. 

"Careful. That mechs a spec ops for the Prime." Torrent tensed at Smokescreens warning before glancing over at the mech they were discussing. "I know it's hard to tell with the Sparkling splayed out over him. He's lethal. War vet, ran the whole spec ops."

"Crazy mech then." Torrent said wringing his servos together nervously. "I'll leave you to it. Flipswtich will be giving you updates from now on." Torrent gave smokescreen a pat on the shoulder guard and then bustled away to get back on rotation for calls. Smokscreen on the other had hardened his gaze and turned his faceplate into a seething scowl and proceeded to Jazzes side like a pissed of femme. 

"The fraging pit!" He hissed quietly so not to wake the sparkling. "I specifically told you not to see her! Twice!"

"She had to know!." Jazz hissed back. 

"Seven Vrons too late for that Jazz!" Smokescreen said as he paced back and forth engons snarling quietly. Both he had Jazz said nothing to one another for a long while. Smokescreen eventually stopped his pacing and sat down pulling up his personal data pad and began working. He knew it would take a while for the doctors to come see him with an update. Especially if Ratchet was involved. 

"Governor Smokescreen." Flipswitch caught his attention as he was writing an apology message to Lord Praxi. Flipswitch was a typical white and red medic bot, built blocky and large like Ratchet but with none of the venom. It had been a longer amount of groons that Smokescreen thought it would take for the medic to come and see him. Flipswitch sat next to Smokescreen his heavier frame making the seating under him groan but not give out. There was a sigh and Flipswitch laced his fingers together and leaned against his thigh plates. 

Smokescreen knew instantly that something was far worse than Torrent first said, especially if Flipswitch was quiet and seemed to be thinking on his words. "How bad?" Smokescreen finally said after a bream of silence, his voice was shaky, he knew that there had been a warning the last time this happened. Prowl could have gone into spark failure rather quickly. 

"She's in stasis. Forced into it." Flipswitch gave an update on that. Smokescreen shook his helm. "Her spark hasn't gone down in RPMs and she can't hold down energon. We've got her on a drip, medical grade. She's attached to a monitor and someone with medical knowledge, is going to be in the room with her at all times till shed out of the red zone." There was a pause before Flipswitch looked at Smokescreens directly, with a shift of helm to the left, and gave a hard stare ready to deliver more bad news to a clearly very worried brother. "At first we thought it was a micro tare in the spark. Easy for the spark to heal over time."

"It's the chamber isn't it?" Smokescreen said already knowing where this was heading. He had been warned before, this was the outcome they didn't want. 

"Yes. Nearly nothing, but it's there. Nothing heals that Governor. We can putty it. But that won't stick forever. And may cause damage later on. So we are leaving it be. She's going to know about this. Well have packets of information and dos and don'ts for her to read. I know she likes those." Flipswitch wanted to lighten the mood a bit. It did its job making Smokescreen chuckle a bit. "She's going to be fine careful for a bit but fine." He patted the mechs left leg reassuringly. 

"Now for her tactical computer. Ratchet finally constructed a new one that shouldn't have such horrid side effects like this current one has. But she's going have to okay it and her spark has to be strong for the surgery. " Flipswitch gave the good news last always. It was better that way. Leaving on a good note always helped bots not to associate him with only bad news. 

"Thanks Flipswitch." Smokescreen said. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. She's not responsive to outside physical world. But she knows Emfields just fine. I'm sure she'll appreciate you energy there." With that both mechs stood and the medic lead the way. Jazz stayed put for a bit but followed after them. Smokescreen knew he heard all that. It was jazz after all. Shadowstalker was nestled in Jazzes arms seeming to be waking up from a nap but still quite out of it as sloppy optics shuttered about and hands curled into firsts, all the while snuggling close to Jazzes frame. 

Prowl was laid out on the bed on her left side facing the door as one would walk in. She wasn't awake at all, just as Flipswitch said. The most worrying part for Smokescreen was the wires coming out between, sides, top and bottom of Prowls chassis and spark plates. Slivers of her spark like flickered around the semi opened parts giving the room a purplish hue. The relaxed face plate and wings were a dead giveaway that Prowl was truly in forced stasis. Another wire ran from her right shoulder, from a port that was clearly only used by medics, and snaking around to a drip filled with heavily syrupy looking energon tinted slightly green. 

Smokescreen stepped into Prowls emfield. Unlike Prowls relaxed frame, her field was fluctuating about. Nearly seeming to be whipping about like a crazed angry cat with claws out. She wasn't comfortable in the space or it's people. Smokescreen put his field out with welcome and safety and he settled by Prowls head in a rather comfortable chair. 

"Prowl." He said with a sigh of sorrow and worry. Her field latched onto him like a scared Sparkling onto their carrier. "Its alright. Just the medical building." He tried hard to soothe her. They didn't need for her to push herself awake. "Rest for a bit. I'll watch." If Prowl heard him he wasn't sure but she seemed to have called down and smothered her Enfield our. But it stayed out as I'd she was ready for attack

"RPMs have dropped down to 135." A mini bot in the corner said updating Flipswitch as Smokescreen finally settled into the seat next to Prowls helm. "Heat index on medium. I've pushed more coolant into her lines. Approximately .5 breams ago. Slowly stabilizing."

"Thank you Geartwist. If you could give the Governor some privacy for a bit. He'll call us in if we are needed." Both Medics exited the room slowly but steadily enough not to startle their patient. Jazz slinked in before the door closed and settled the now re-asleep Shadowstalker onto a chair. He pulled his Emfield into himself so he wouldn't be felt by Prowl before settling by Smokescreens side. 

"Is it really that bad?" He asked quietly after a while of silence and settled into a squat. Smokescreen sat back but didn't stop caressing soothingly on Prowls helm. 

"She was doing fine. But two vrons ago they started happening more frequently. Prowls not built for piece time." 

"She needs that tactical computer of hers occupied." Jazz commented with huff. Smokscreen bristled.

"Prowl shouldn't be in the situation to begin with. Why the fragging pit would you go see her after being told not too!"

"You know me Smokescreen. Head on approach is always my go to. She. Need. To. Meet. Him!" Jazz stamped out the words harshly. A twitch of Prowls hand had both mechs silencing their vocalsers and stopped moving. Smokescreen stood slowly and gestures for Jazz to get to the door. This conversation was to be had away from Prowl right now. 

!@#$%^&*&^%$#!!

Shadowstalkers optics opened slowly. He was in a semi dark room with flashes of purple floating about. Curious he sat up from his resting spot on a chair to find his creator laying one berth with wires sticking out of her. Slowly he slid down from his chair on his stomach plates and landed on his peds and then his aft. He used the chair to get up before moving over to Prowls side. He climbed onto the chair next to her berth before climbing onto the actual berth near Prowls helm. He clung to her chevron as he moved about taking in Prowls relaxed face plate and semi open chest plates. 

The purple light was mesmerizing as well as welcoming and familiar. Gently he crawled over the face plate and nestled between Prowls chin and chamber. Shadowstalker felt an Emfield brush his own. He felt it be surprised before the field began pulling him to sleep and give him confront. He gave a chur of contentment and took a deep cycle of air before drifting back to sleep. 

With a new spark against Prowls, she pushed her out of forced status. She could feel the tiny spark was exhausted from an emotional stress. Forcing her arm to move fore her optics were even online Prowl cupped Shadows Stalkers frame to hers so he wouldn't fall of the berth. She was weary with sparklings, never really able to connect with them let alone speak to anyone, she worried she would mess up. Shifting slightly more back on the berth she dragged Shadowstalker with her and settled in to wait to see who would show up first. Smokescreen, Jazz or the medic.

The door was easy to watch but her tired and battered frame was pushing her toward a recharge cycle. Several times within several Beams she startled herself awake. Not used to this room, or the bustle of the hallway, let alone the page out for doctors and nurses. The door creaked open a bit as if a nurse was going to simply check in on a patient, instead a black helm popped in taking in the room and popped back out. 

"Governor Smokescreen isn't in here." The deep raspy voice of a mech grumbled out. 

"I'm surprised. He acted as if it was urgent." The second vocal pattern Prowl vaguely knew. Lord Praxi, no one else had the distinct sophisticated smooth voice. "He might be on a break. We shall wait."

"As you wish." The guard responded. "Please sit." Prowl knew, from past visits, that there was no chairs close enough to her room that Lord Praxi could sit and watch the door for Smokescreen. Apparently the guard caught on that too and opened Prowls private room to let Lord Praxi in to sit. Behind lord Praxi entered the Lord of Commerce, Highwind. His highlight green paint gave Prowl a slight helm ache. Especially after being in the dark for a while. 

"Lady Prowl!" Lord Praxi said surprised to see her watching them and not in recharge.

"Lord Praxi." Prowl greeted the Lord with a quiet voice hoping not to wake Shadowstalker. She went to sit up, knowing it was rude for her to be laying down to greet the Lord of Praxus like that. Machines blared as she moved into leaning on her arm to proper self up. Before Prowl could lie back down her chest convulsed and she doubled over in pain and nausea. Her engins gave a grunting sound like they couldn't find a gear. 

Doubled over even more her system went through a purging cycle and Prowl dry heaved. She hadn't swallowed any energon, only drip for half a cycle. She coughed feeling even worse. Two screeching sounds came from the medical equipment attached to Prowl. One steady beeping indicated patient had moved, more so than normal when in recharge. And the second one a blaring alarm from her spark monitor indicated a stressed spark. 

Adding to the cacophony of sounds was Shadowstalker, being woken up with harsh sounds, was screeching in surprise and annoyance. Though all this Lord Praxi remained calm and collected and slowly extracted Shadowstalker out from Prowls convulsing chest, who intern started crying not sure who this mech was. 

"Lay back down Lady Prowl!" Highwind instructed quickly and went over to help Prowl lay back down in her side. Even he was worried on Prowls convulsing and sounds. As he managed to help her lay back down, the machines cacophony died down, and Prowl seemed to be cycling air rather fast. Prowl swatted his servos off her, not in the mood to be touched. 

Flipswitcher bustled in, ignoring the sparklings and the unknown mechs in his patients room, he settled by the monitors and began reading. He muttered as he read before scanning his patient. 

"Prowl, you know not to move after episodes." Flipswitch was clip with his sentence. Prowl was one of his few patients that actually did as told. "Your spark is weak right now. And you moving about isn't going to let it settle back to normal." Pulling something from a draw Flipswitch injected into the bag of energon. "That's coolant. You're overheated." 

Flipswitch turned to the two mechs and Sparkling in the room and scowled at them. "What in unicorns name are you doing in here!" Both mechs just stared not used to be spoken in such a way. "This is a private room. And give me him." Flipswitch pulled the still crying Shadowstalker out from Lord Praxis servos and plopped him on the berth by Prowls spark but this time under her bumper and not under her chin. 

Prowl immediately put a servo on Shadows stalkers back and gave small soothing strokes between the door wings. Shadowstalker hiccup a bit but seemed to calm down and curl up to Prowls side. 

"Governor Smokescreen…" Highwind started to say. 

"Is clearly NOT in the room! You had no right, especially for patient privacy, to walk right in. Prowls on a delicate state as it is!"

"I am right here." Prowl pointed out. 

"Lay still and shut up." Flipswitch snapped his demand not even looking at Prowl. Prowl had to wonder if Flipswitch had trained under Ratchet at some point. Prowl ducked her helm sheepishly and kept her vocalizer shut. "Out!" 

"Flipswitch!" Smokescreen chuckled coming in at a sedated pace. It was funny to see such important mechs being scolded. "I think they get it." The medic huffed before stalking over to a terminal to update Prowls file. "Sorry about that. Switch is just being a mother hen."

"I can hear you!" Flipswitch grumbled from his conor and started typing louder in his agitation. Jazz was at Prowls side rather quickly checking in on Shadowstalker who clung to the underside of Prowls bumper like a lifeline. He nuzzled his carriers servo as it cradled his helm soothingly. 

"You alright Prowl?" Jazz asked quietly as he pulled the chair closer to the berth and sat down. He kept himself optic level with Prowl, a rather intimate looking position from the outside. 

"Spark is still not well." Prowl sighed and rested her left servo on her semi open chambers as of that would soothe the ache. "You should head out I'll be here all night. There's no need for Shadowstalker to be uncomfortable. 

"Prowl." Jazz started to protests.

"Jazz. We just talked about this." Smokescreen said seeming to know what the private conversation was between Prowl and Jazz. Jazz hung his head as he sighed in defeat but stood and gathered Shadowstalker into his arms and quickly left soothing his sparkling from being pulled away from his creator.

"The system in place is temporary." Highwind went back to the conversation he was having with Smokescreen when Jazz was sitting with Prowl. "We need to find someone who will fill the roll. Even acting would be a better start." Highwind turned to the Lord of Praxus and his optics started to glare. "If someone had bothered to bond like asked we wouldn't be scrambling to fill the post."

"You know why Highwind." Lord Praxi snarled back. Prowl presumed they had this conversation many times before. Tradition stated that the Lord of Praxus ruled over Praxus, his bandmate received the title of Spark of Praxus. That bot was in charge of taking care of the people. Right now with Lord Praxi without a bond mate that position was not filled and the duties were not being done. Which in turn to the Praxian people was not a good sign for their city. 

"Lady Prowl." Lord Praxi brushed off Highwinds need to continue the conversation and turned to Prowl. Steadily he made his way over to Prowls berth side. "First. How are fairing?"

"I am as well as I can be." Prowl responded unsure where this could lead. 

"I am hoping to discuss business with you. Unless your medic says otherwise." Praxi looked at Flashswitch as if to actually get an ok. He was still rather afraid of the Medics temper. Receiving no verbal no Lord Praxi turned back to Prowl. "I have pulled up your file. I hope you don't mind the breach in privacy. Your record is long and filled with duty to our city. " Prowl knew where this was going already.

"Lord Praxi." Prowl started already cutting the Lord off. "I am not in the best of state to take care of Praxus people."

"You may not feel to it now. But please, we can not let that duty not be done. Partially my fault but I have no wish to rush a bonding just because we need a position filled. It will only be temporary." 

"Prowl. Come on. You did this for Vrons during the war." Smokescreen urged, seeming to be on Lord praxis side of the argument. 

"I have a shop." 

"Which I'm sure Bream can handle if you bother to hire more people." Smokescreen shuffled over and sat on the berth itself seeming to not mind that Prowl actually needed. Prowl sighed at their gang up but understood why they wanted her for the job. Slowly she started sitting up getting tired of everyone leaning over her. Two pair of servos, one on her legs from Smokescreen and two on her shoulders from Lord Praxis. Lord Praxis servos were tipped with faint lines of gold giving them depth and a exotic look. He was gentle with Prowls frame. Unlike Smokescreen who was all out pushing down. 

"Think on it. Please. The people of Praxus will welcome your expertise in this field." Prowl could only nod slightly overwhelmed by today's roller coaster of emotions and news. "We will leave you to rest. Be well Lady Prowl."


	4. Curtain Rises

Smokescreen typed away with a flurry as he sat in Prowls living room.  Word had spread that the Lord Lord Praxus is finally filling the role of Spark of Praxus. Though no one knew that it truly was a temporary fix to their governing system, but the messages kept coming in. Many asking who and why, none were answered. Such things were kept quiet until formally announced by the Lord of Praxus and the other leading lords. 

 

Smokescreen dropped his personal pad and sighed before rubbing his faceplate with his servos in sheer annoyance. Not a peep from these upper class mechs for vrons and all of a sudden he was the one everyone wanted to talk to. He knew why. Prowl. That name had gotten out not seven breems ago, for the title of Spark of Praxus, and his work pad blew up with bots wanting to know who Prowl was. 

 

How they knew that he even knew Prowl was a mystery, one he wanted solved. Only for security reasons. Ok maybe he would recharge better knowing he wasn't being spied on was the other. He sighed once more. 

 

"You sound like me." Prowls quiet voice cut through the silence in her apartment like an energon blade, but they crystals in the corner hummed in a happy way to the sound of her voice. Smokescreen nearly jumped out of the comfortable couch in her living room. 

 

It had been rearranged since he last was here. It used to face the hallway leading to Prowls refresher and room. Now it sat facing the massive windows overlooking the crystal gardens. A nice change, but with Prowls silent treds it was terrifying. 

 

"You aren't allowed to be up." Smokescreen said turning towards Prowl and leaned on the back of the couch with his arm. He was here so Prowl would follow her doctors homecare orders. She wasn't at the moment. 

 

"It's … boring." Prowl replied coming around the side of the couch before settling herself down with a calm grace many Praxians strived for.  

 

"I know. But for your health..." Smokescreen started the now very practiced spiel about rest.

 

"What did you say to Jazz when I was still out cold?" Prowl interrupted. It had been bothering her for the last two cycles since getting out of the medical facility.  She remembered Smokescreen saying something Jazz on the lines of listen to me. Smokescreen stilled and shut his mouth trying to find the best answer for her question without sounding like Prowl couldn't handle the situation on her own. "Smokescreen." Prowl said her tone just like when she was in command of an army. She wanted an answer and silence wouldn't be something she would be taking as is. 

 

Smokscreen groaned and shifted before really looking at Prowl. Her frame wasn't as vibrant in color as it normally was. Her wings were drooping slightly and the light in her optics were a bit dim. This was why the medic said to rest, to recover from near spark failure. She was lucky. Again. To be able to walk out and see another cycle. 

 

"We spoke about slowly bringing himself back into your life. But at your pace. Meaning if you say he needs to leave. He should leave." Smokescreen summarized the much more in depth conversation he had with Jazz. He watched Prowl with searching optics as she leaned back and thought on what he said. It was very much a Prowl thing. Even to this day she hadn't dropped the constant over thinking. 

 

"I am still very unsure of what exactly his agenda is." Vrons out of the war and Prowl still believed Jazz had an agenda. But they both met each other during the war. Jazz always had an agenda when coming to see Prowl. Not all were told to Prowl, but Prowl always assumed. And now it was going to hinder her and Jazz's relationship. 

 

"Perhaps the only one is of Shadowstalker." Smokescreen supplied an answer and Prowl looked at him with brighter optics seeming to not have thought about the sparkling they had produced. "You do wish to know him. Right?"

 

"I… am not even sure he's mine." Prowl said with a whisper. It's not that she wouldn't hate it if Shadowstalker was hers, but she hadn't ever been good with sparklings. Hence her decision to let the experimental tech to be placed in to her helm.  She knew that she wouldn't have a sparkling of her own. 

 

"He's Praxian." Smokescreen snorted not sure how oblivious Prowl could be. Prowl could be very oblivious when it came to matters of the spark. Smokescreen regretted pointing that out as soon as he saw Prowl do that optic flicker she always did when a crash started. "Let's drop that. What did Lord Praxi's assistants tell you about your new job?" He quickly ushered to work knowing it was a safe topic. 

 

Prowls flickering subsided and her frame hissed from the hot air being released after all that stress. She didn't need more issues on top of her failing spark. "Basics mostly. But it's contingency plans, very much of what I did during the war. Though this time it's just to make sure things run smoothly for the bots of Praxus. Though I am to properly greet Optimus as a lady of high court." She ended that sentence rather confused. 

 

Smokscreen chuckled at her tapering off , he realized that Prowl was really going to be out of her depth for a while. And it would be amusing to watch her blunder about in court and step on bots peds. "That just means you can't be all friendly with him in your first meeting. Be welcoming but distant." Prowl nodded understanding and then glanced out the massive windows. "What has you thinking?"

 

"Assistants." She replied vaguely. But Smokescreen knew what she meant. She now had to depend on others to do everyday things for her. It would be another massive adjustment for her. 

 

"It will be fine. I'll even background check them for you." Smokescreen offered. He wasn't going to leave Prowl scrambling in her new job with all these new elements she wasn't used to. "And remember. You have your own house rules, you can let them go anytime." He reassured Prowl once more leaning closer to physically show her that he was with her. Prowl just hummed and continues to stare out of the window letting her CPU wonder. 

  
  


!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!

  
  


Golden optics stared out of an opulent window of her temporary new office. The view was beautiful; overlooking the crystal gardens and then part of the city. Unlike the rotating floor Smokescreen was on, which was below hers, Prowls was stationary. Her windows were etched on the edges with crystal flowers and a golden border, was something that showed off the wealth of Praxus to visiting dignitaries who sat opposite of the beautiful crafted desk.  

 

Prowls official title is Lord of Sparks. But it was temporary so Prowl didn't look too much into the title. In three cycles Prowl will be crowned the title, ceremonially, to have the people of Praxus update on their government. 

 

Prowl sighed now feeling very foolish on accepting the position, no matter how temporary it would be. Even so, she now had lists of rules she needed to follow and adhere to. Some made no sense others were understandable laws, then added the eticate she had to adhere to and Prowl felt like it would be stifling. And that was saying something, she who lived on rules. 

 

"Lord Spark?" Prowls personal guard asked wondering where her lords mind went. The Lord of Sparks had been staring out the window for the last breem, seeming to be in deep thought all of which left her to simply sigh. Her personal guard looked worried, wondering if Prowl was going to back out of her position. Prowl shifted away from the window to look at the sleek all black Praxian that stood by her desk giving her a concerned look. 

 

He was a pure black color, good for hiding in plain sight in the shadows, the only color on him was his golden chevron. He held the brand, bright gold like his chevron, on his chassis of the House of Sparks. Marking him as one of the personal guards of the lord of the house, his fellow lower guards were marked with a grey symbol instead. A small circle with a four pointed star in the center.  That was the house symbol. He, like many of guards Prowl was assigned was quiet and kept out of the way but this particular one seemed to like to voice his opinions at times. Prowl didn't mind but it had put her on edge believing he was there simply to ridicule her. 

 

"Yes Roadblock?" Prowl asked as she finally sat down behind her desk.  Her movements were slow, like even she couldn't figure out how she got here. Data pads, a small number, laid stacked on her right ready for her view. The mech in question shook his head indicating nothing. Prowl gave a tight smile and pulled the first data pad of the day towards her and began reading. Several groons past and the door to her office slid open smoothly and with practically no sound. Roadblock tensed up ready to defend before relaxing again seeing Quillnotch entering with an arm full of data pads. 

 

Quillnotch paused seeing Prowl sit behind the desk. He had heard of course, but hearing versus actually seeing was another thing entirely. His hands tightened on the data pad he was carrying, he would not make it easy for this common femme to become someone so important before him. He clawed his way to his position, begged and pleaded even. He took a cycle of air before heading further into the room. 

 

"Prowl. With your new title co-" he began only to be cut off by the personal guard in a cold sharp voice.

 

"Show your respect. This is the office of the Lord Of Sparks. Greet the lord properly." Silence hung in the air and Quillnotch clenched his dental together in anger and Prowl blinked at the sudden rebuke from the guards mech. She wasn't even crowned the title and the guards already regarded her differently. 

 

"Forgive me Lord of Sparks." Quillnotch said tightly through grinding dents and lowered his helm and top part of his frame slightly to give a light brow. "I was used to such a friendly banter." He shoved some fake excuse out before rising once more. 

 

"As I was saying." He cleared his airway. "I have prepared you a list of possible personal scribes, helpers and servants. Please mark which you wish to work for you." He placed the data pad at the edge of the desk quickly and stepped back just as fast. He knew better than to linger. Especially with such a new bot finally filling a post in the government that had been vacant for far too long. 

 

The guards would be extra vigilant until Prowl was officially crowned the title, temporary as it was, and then her post would truly be set in place and no one could do much about it. The guard, Roadblock, watched Quillnotch with glaring eyes, seeming to know he was not a friendly bot to his charge. He didn't stop glaring till Quillnotch left the office quickly. 

 

"He may be irritating Roadblock, but there is no need to glare." Prowls smooth quiet voice broke her guard away from the glaring match he was having with the door and forced him to focus on his charge. She was a lith thing, but her most prominent feature were not only her color but how she held herself. She seemed to be fitting into her role like she was built to it. The quiet voice of her made many bots quiet themselves and lean towards her as if she always had something important to say. 

 

"He's up to something." Roadblock finally responded with a grumbled voice. Roadblock shifted ped to ped before walking to stand on the right side of Prowl. 

 

"Of course he is. He's a politician." Roadblock couldn't help but snort at the sheer accurate and funny statement that was. Even the humans had this saying. Must be some universal political thing. 

 

"That… is very true my Lady. But that would also mean you as well."

 

"Of course it does. Never assume I am not plotting. Though mine you don't have to worry about being to take down anyone. I had that… pleasure during the war." There was silence after that as Prowl worked though the data pads first needing her attention. 

 

It was a long while before a cube of midgrade energon was placed above her data pads. Prowl looked up seeing Roadblock standing there waiting for her to drink. "Governor Smokscreen let it slip to me that you tend to forget to fuel." He stated flatly as if this was an everyday accurance. 

 

"Giving away my secrets is he?" Prowled hummed taking up the cube, giving a nod in thanks. She took a sip before going back to her data pad. 

 

"Not all of them my Lady." Roadbock responded with a chuckle. "Though I do know about that tactical computer in your helm." He paused as if question what he was saying next. "Why did you have It installed?"

 

"I wanted my carrier and creator to be proud of me." She replied simply. "I am sure you've read my file already." She took another sip of the cube and looked at Roadblock. Who intern shifted on his peds being caught.

 

"That I did. Buts one thing to read facts and another to get it from the source and get the why answered as well." 

 

"You sound like a detective."

 

"Was trained for that originally but apparently I am better at guarding than finding." He responded honestly. 

 

"Sit Roadblocker." Prowl gestured towards the chair.

 

"That would be improper my Lady."

 

Prowl lifted her wings abit and sat up. Her optics darkened and she set her face into a tight scowl. "Sit." She demanded once more, her voice cold. Roadblock scurried to sit after that. Prowl settled back and relaxed once more, she got a kick out of having bots do that. Having them not realize how quickly she could put them where she wanted them.  Leaving a rather bewildered looking Roadblocker sitting in the seat across from him. "Smokescreen picked you out?"

 

"Yes My Lady."

 

"Prowl is fine. I know decorum dictates you do that but there is no one around, relax." She urged. 

 

"Yes Lady Prowl." Well it was better, it didn't feel so distant. "You know that you vocalise quietly." Prowl stared at him. This is the first she heard of it. "I have to turn my audios up to make out what you are saying…" he tapered off realizing that she didn't know of this particular nuance of hers. "No one told you? Smokescreen warned me of your quiet vocal patterns." 

 

"What else has Smokscreen warned you about?" She clipped out. Smokescreen had been rather liberate with her secrets. 

 

"To keep a close optic on the Primes head spy, Jazz, when he's around you." Prowl scowl was tangible through her Emfield. "Your safety is my top priority, that means knowing as much as I can about you so I.."

 

"I know I've guarded before as well. But I am a very private bot…"

 

"What you say or do around me will never be revealed. We sign contracts and have privacy coding installed." He assured her. "It's my job Lady Prowl." He took a beat before started a new conversation. "Speaking of working for you. Have you looked over the list of bots who will work under you?"

 

"I have not." Prowl said pulling up the data pad with hesitation. "I do not believe it is necessary." She supplies truthfully. The lad beeped when it finished loading up. "I find  it frivolous."

 

"We are here to help your life be easier as you help run the city. Let's just took it over. I can give you snipits of information on bots that aren't in the pad. If that helps make the decision process easier. 

  
  


**Bellow are bots that have been medically checked over as well as background checked to be able to work for any government official for the city of Praxis. At least one bot per category must be hired. Tap the hire button next to the designation for personal to begin work**. 

 

_ Personal Servant _

**Betawave** \- Mech. Calm and collected under pressure. Meticulous with details, organisational skills are lacking.  Flirts with anything that moves.

 

**Chromecast** \- Mech. Steady and reliant. Highly organized and hood with detailed work. Tends to be a loner. 

 

_ Personal Head Guard _

**(Hired)** **Roadblock** \- Mech. Served with police force. Overly protective of client(s). 

 

_ House Head Guard _

**Hotblaster** \- Mech. Veteran of the Greatwar. Has post Traumatic Disorder.

 

 **Flashstart** - Femme. Young but shows great promise. Learns and picks up things quickly. Has an attitude at times. 

 

_ Transportation  _

**_None_ **

 

_ Secretary  _

**Shadowcast** \- Mech. Chromecasts twin. Highly organized and detail oriented. Only likes his brother, snippy at anyone else. 

  
  


Roadblocker hummed looking over theist after Prowl had a go at it. "Well. I know the cast siblings. We grew up together. Great mechs, supper loyal not just to one another but who ever they work for. How'd Betawave get on here? He's more likely to frag you then actually do the work he needs to be doing." He snorted. " you probably would know Hotblaster that I would. But Flashstart is knew into the role of security." Roadblock supplied what little information he knew. 

 

The list was set than Roadblocket thought it would be but then again he knew exactly who had compiled the list. He'd have to talk to Smokescreen about that and the fact that most of the information on the bots was actually missing. This wasn't a dosia, it was just a list thrown together. A slap the Prowls face. 

 

Prowl just huffed quietly in annoyance of it all before gesturing towards the pad.  " Hire who you think would be good. I have no need for this sort of thing." She went back to her data pads and Roadblocker did as told even if he felt like it wasn't his place. 

 

"You'll meet them next cycle Lady Prowl." Roadocker informed his charge after he set the data pad down. "So… have you chosen what government official home you wanted to move in?" He asked only to received  a data pad being forcefully put down… ok it was slammed down. 

 

"What!" Prowls yell was more of someone speaking in a normal volume but still quite loud in the quiet office and hall. 

 

"So no one told you about that?" Roadblocker guessed shrinking in his seat as Prowls golden angry optics focused on him. 

 

!@#$%^&*&^%$#@!

 

Smokscreen typed away at his data pad as he moved about his office. With the new bot upstairs, Lord of Sparks. Lady Prowl, his sister. Everyone was in a buzz of excitement as well as wonder. So work wasn't really getting done as fast as it normally was, so he had to appear to make rounds to make a show of caring for the job. He was usually swamped with work and with little downtime he took this time to catch up with personal emails as he moved about. 

 

Two secretaries for the floor sat chatting, both wondering who this new bot was but knew better than to actually inquire. They would get cross examined heavily and will more than likely lose their jobs. They both looked up hearing the loft ding and open. First through was Roadblocker, a very handsome Praxian mech with striking gold accents on his black armor. His expression, normally friendly and welcoming, was stern and hard as he stepped to the side waiting for the bot behind him to come through. 

 

Black and white femme with golden optics and red chevron stepped through. Her expression was murderous and her Emfield was held tightly against her frame. She stepped through with grace but it had a soldiers march to it."Lord of Sparks, Lady Prowl!" Roadblocker introduced clearly and loudly making the two bots behind their desk.scramble up and bow their helms. 

 

"Welco-" one of them started voice quavering. They had been caught not working by one of the people truelly in charge of Praxis. 

 

"Smokescreen better be here." Prowl clipped out interrupting them. 

 

"Yes. My lady. Hes inside the o-" Prowl didn't even wait she just started moving Roadblocker scurried to get to the door before her and slip through. 

 

"Lord if Spark, Lady Prowl!" He announced quickly. "Governor Smokescreen you are requested!" He bellowed out right as Prowl got herself through the door. She wasn't making it easy for roadblocker to adhere to decorum. Smokescreens helm popped out of some random hallway as watching his entire office scramble to be standing respectfully as Prowl bustled in. Her scowl was a dead giveaway that she wasn't happy about something. Smokescreen was about to greet her like any other day but paused realizing he now had to adjust his greeting in towards her in a new manner. 

 

"Lady Prowl." He dipped his head and wings as he greeted her. "An honor. What can the hall of commerce do for you?" He straightened after he was done watching her intensely. 

 

"Office now." She demanded emfield giving away nothing as to why she was so angry looking. Smokescreen gave a nod and turned to lead Prowl towards the back where his office was located. He had a lovely view no matter where the building rotated. He settled by the door letting her in first. "Roadblocker. Remain." She said to her guard who intern opened him mouth to retort. 

 

"Just do as she tells you it's easier on all of us." Smokescreen supplied the tidbqit of information with a quiet plea. He slid in and shut the door behind him and Roadblocker settled by the door waiting. He watched the other bots slowly get back to work, the office now more subdued. Having now seen what the nee lord looked as well as see her angry. 

 

\------

 

Prowl settled by the window in the office, the chair she sat in was plush and comfortable but it had a view of the desk. Smokescreen came around the chair settling to stand in front of Prowl and her scowl. It looked like she was throwing a silent tantrum, in fact it actually was one as soon as she told him why she was angrily here. 

 

"They want me to move out of my apartment!" She snarled.her servos fisted and she clenched hard. 

 

"Its not big enough." 

 

"It is! I chose it, it's safe!!"

 

"No one is saying it wasn't  a safe place. It's just not safe for someone who is working for the government. Or is technically in charge of the government."  Smokescreen soothed as best he could. This is a lot of changes for Prowl. So many at once in the last couple of cycles, but she needed to calm down. She just had been out of the hospital not too long ago. "Deep cycle Prowl. Let's not take two trips to the medical bay. Hmm." He squatted down to be down near optic level. "What is stressing about it?"

 

"Moving? I like my space. I have it like I like. It's perfect for me." Prowl said gesturing at herself.

 

"But it's not big enough to house you, Roadblocker and other personnel"

 

"None that I wanted! And you!" She snarled. "You told Roadblocker about Jazz!" She stood furious and embarrassed. 

 

"Only what was necessary. He's your persona guard. He's supposed to watch everything, know everything. Technically he's supposed to be in here. For your safety. Doesn't matter who it is." Smokescreen reasoned he knew Prowl will understand when you lay out the facts. Prowl had walls towards the glass window as he spoke. She turned around facing Smokescreen once again. Her faceplate stated that the fight had left her. 

 

Smokescreen figured that Prowl just needed to vent. This tantrum was just venting. He could deal with that. Actually her assistant was supposed to but she didn't have any and her personal guard wouldn't be helpful. Roadblocker didn't know her well enough yet. 

 

"Please sit. Relax." Smokescreen stood once more and went over to the to let Roadblocker in. Who bustled in worried for his charged safety only to see them settling into a chair by the office window. "Roadblocker. Please don't let her get that crazy again. She's going to get pings again."

 

"No need for another visit to the medical center?" Roadblocker asked hopeful. Seeing Smokescreen shake his helm negatively made him relax. 

 

"He knows about that too!? Do I not get angry privacy?" Prowl snarled getting frustrated all over again. 

 

"Lady Prowl please calm down. I was made aware by the medical staff to look out for signs as well as potential triggers. Governor Smokescreen had not said a word to me about the Spak attacks. For your medical safety I was told." Prowl shrunk in her seat embarrassed and violated. Smokescreen cringed on the inside already seeing a rocky start to a partnership. Only time will tell if things would smoothen out. He hoped tomarrow would be a better day.


End file.
